POKESECUNDARIA PLUS
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Historias spin-off del fic POKESECUNDARIA, y algunas historias extra (como lo prometí, como parte del BACK FROM THE DEATH, BUT I'M STILL A GHOST). ... .. AVISO IMPORTANTE, LEER.
1. La Mocosa (Parte 1)

***Si eres Nuevo, y de casualidad entraste aquí, estas son historias extra (spin off) de mi otro fic, POKESECUNDARIA, así que no entenderán el contexto sin antes leer Pokesecundaria.**

 **NOTA: Hola a todos, bueno como lo prometí aquí están las historias extra que me solicitaron (algo tarde, ya sé, se las debía desde hace mucho, pero ya estoy de vuelta), pero si había una razón por la cual estas historias se quedaron sin hacerse fue porque la primera es algo cliché, tenía la situación, y la comedia, al igual que el desarrollo de algunos personajes que solo parecieron de fondo, pero el final iba a ser super predecible, intentare darle un giro fresco a este plot, pero no sé si lo logre. Por otra parte la segunda era como: tengo el escenario, los chistes, la gran revelación, y luego de eso nada, el conflicto muere ahí, así que intentare hacer algo con eso también.**

 **Por otra parte recuerden esta primera historia sucede casi después de la historia de Nidorino y Nidorina.**

 **Y quizá les esperen más sorpresas.**

 **POKESECUNDARIA PLUS**

 **La Mocosa (parte 1)**

Drapion de nuevo perdía el tiempo en algún juego de Pokebook. Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, no tan tarde. Pero los ojos se le cansaban y además tenía escuela al día siguiente. Drapion cerró su partida de uno de esos jueguitos con los uno suele perder el tiempo. Y antes de apagar la computadora decidió revisar las notificaciones que desde hacía un rato aparecían perturbando su juego. Y tres de ellas resultaban ser de las típicas "fulano ha comentado algo con lo que tuviste que ver", en esta ocasión "Nidorino ha comentado el Estado de Glyscor donde fuiste mencionado" Y claro esa notificación venia acompañada de los típicos "fuiste etiquetado" y bla bla bla.

En lo que concernía a Drapion no podía ser nada realmente importante. Pero aun así abrió el enlace para ver la dichosa publicación de Glyscor. Era una de esas fotos con texto, pero dada la baja calidad de la conexión a internet de Drapion la foto no cargaba. Y mientras los pixeles se acomodaban. Drapion vio el texto "Ya es oficial, y no podría estar más feliz" y acompañando esa frase extraña, había corazones. Drapion entonces se quedó tieso mirando la pantalla, a tiempo para ver la prueba que terminaría de confirmar sus temores. Glyscor tenía novia, y lo estaba presumiendo en redes sociales. Y después de mucho tiempo, por fin una foto de Mawile junto con el tipo tierra volador, abrazados, confirmaba que Mawile había aceptado a Glyscor y eran pareja.

Ya todos los amigos de Drapion habían comentado la publicación. Nidorino lo felicitaba, Bisharp aprovechaba para fastidiarlo y decirle que había demorado mucho. Algunas personas más comentaban. Y más abajo alguien hizo notar la ausencia "qué pensara Drapion?" y la respuesta abajo "que importa Drapion", y otra respuesta del mismo Glyscor "Él decía que iba a tener una novia antes que yo". Luego de eso Nidorino regañaba a los chicos diciendo que eso de tener pareja no era una competencia y esas cosas, pero a Drapion simplemente no le dieron ganas de leer.

Ya lo habían etiquetado, si no respondía al día siguiente uno de sus amigos le recordaría el asunto. "Felicidades" se limitó a escribir. Luego apago la computadora para irse a dormir. Y claro a meditar con la almohada aquello que le molestaba, y le molestaba muchísimo, y no solo era por celos, sino ya era una cuestión de orgullo para ese momento.

Drapion lucia como un sujeto rudo, de por sí ya era más alto que muchos de los chicos de su clase, tipo veneno y siniestro, una combinación increíblemente eficaz para ganarse el respeto de los impresionables chicos de su secundaria. Y así fue durante su feliz y grandioso primer año. Tras ser un pequeño y escuálido tipo bicho y veneno ahora por fin pokemon más pequeños que él lo veían con respeto, sus amigos eran del tipo de sujetos que él solía admirar cuando niño, un grupo de pokemons de aspectos intimidantes, actitudes recias y geniales, que no siempre seguían las reglas sin ser vándalos. Todo perfecto hasta que todos se percataron de un detalle "Nidorino tenía novia y las hembras eran lindas".

En realidad para él, la revelación fue tardía, para los demás, bueno, ni siquiera fue una revelación. Que uno de sus mejores amigos tuviera novia, durante mucho tiempo solo fue una excusa para fastidiarlo, y claro no era que uno se tomara muy enserio el romance de una pareja de nidorans en una edad en la que uno ya se sentía grande mirando películas de terror PG13 sin asustarse. Pero ver a Nidorino caminar por la secundaria tomando de la pata a Nidorina, o por alguna incidencia del destino, verlos besarse, fue un terrible golpe de realidad. Y lo de las chicas, bueno los chicos maduran a diferentes edades. A Drapion no le interesaban mucho las chicas hasta casi el final de su primer año de secundaria, así que no era que ese esforzara mucho por verse atractivo para alguna hembra. La prioridad del pokemon venenoso era verse rudo, ser temido, y eso lo llevo a verse un poco idiota, un buscapleitos sin más, un tipo torpe y troglodita con el que no había que meterse. Y de un momento a otro cuando le llegó la pubertad, bueno ya era tarde, su mala reputación ya había alejado a las chicas de él.

Quizá no era tan grave, de todos modos aun los chicos de peor calaña de vez en cuando aparecían con alguna chica, pero no era un consuelo. Las únicas chicas que quedaban como opción para Drapion eran aquellas que no se dejaban intimidar, y en ese grupo, para Drapion, estaban las chicas raras, las locas, las salvajes, las locas raras, las raras salvajes, las locas salvajes. Y claro no es raro que cada chico desarrolle su preferencia. A algunos les gustan las chicas animosas, a otros las calladas, a otros son más superficiales, otros prefieren las personalidades adorables. Y del mismo modo el pobre Drapion de hecho no se sentía atraído hacia este grupo particular de chicas que él no repelía, sino más bien no podía evitar conmoverse con un gesto tierno o una sonrisa dulce, o un aspecto que evocaba pureza y dulzura, junto con una actitud cariñosa. Las chicas dulces y lindas eran su debilidad.

Por eso Drapion envidiaba seriamente a Nidorino, que tenía alguien tan linda y dulce como Nidorina. Y Mawile, quizá tenía fama de andar con las chicas de tipo fantasma, que entraban en la clasificación de "raras", pero era amable y tranquila, y ahora ella estaba con Glyscor. Bisharp por su parte, no era que pareciese interesado en una relación, pero ya había tenido un noviazgo en el pasado, lo que dejaba a Drapion como el único soltero del grupo.

Drapion se sentía condenado, y lo peor, por haber alcanzado el ideal que tenía de él mismo cuando era un niño. Si tan solo pudiese demostrarle a alguna chica que él podía ser un buen novio y que no solo era un buscapleitos. Si tan solo hubiera una chica dulce que fuera capaz de darle una oportunidad. Si tan solo no se hubiera hecho el malote en la secundaria… Si tan solo… si tan solo…. Si tan solo…

Y entre pensamientos lamentables, termino durmiendo casi a la media noche. A la mañana siguiente despertó molesto y cansado. Su desayuno no le supo bien, y salió incluso unos minutos tarde. Claro que salir unos minutos tarde, lo hizo a apropósito, de todos modos no quería acercarse a sus amigos mientras lo de Mawile y Glyscor aún era noticia. Quizá luego, cuando ya no fuera la gran cosa y su estado emocional no fuera relevante.

Y por eso aparte de salir minutos tarde, iba lento. Hasta que a causa de uno de esos ocasionales mensajes de texto de publicidad, Drapion vio su teléfono, y sorpresa, en cinco minutos más iba a sonar el timbre. Drapion no quería ser castigado por llegar tarde, no de nuevo, debía correr. Y sin pensarlo mucho fue lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Y solo estaba a unos 20 metros de la entrada de la secundaria, solo tenía que correr ese trecho más e iba a lograrlo. Claro que justo cuando se acercaba a su meta, alguien se interpuso. Drapion no estaba muy atento así que solo vio un pequeño bulto marrón. Sintió cuando su costado chocó contra este, y vio algo, que no era el bulto, saltar. Acto seguido giró la cabeza para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Y lo que vio no fue para nada grato.

Había una pequeña niña kangaskhan en el suelo, había caído de rodillas, Drapion la había empujado por la espalda. Lo que Drapion vio saltar era una mochila que la niña llevaba entre las patas y ahora la mochila estaba a media pista. La niña con un gesto triste se aventuró a cruzar la calle para recuperar su mochila. En ese mismo instante un auto apareció doblando la esquina. Drapion no podía creerlo, si algo le ocurría a esa niña iba a ser su culpa, no podía permitir que nada le ocurriese a esa niña. Drapion corrió entonces en dirección a la pequeña que por fin había alcanzado su mochila. Drapion se apresuró y cubrió a la niña con su cuerpo, y él se impulsó cruzando la pista para quedar fuera del avance de aquel auto, y tuvo suerte, porque, por más que el conductor de aquel auto se dio cuenta, no pudo frenar a tiempo.

A la niña le tomó algunos segundos para reaccionar. Alguien la había empujado a la carretera, le hicieron soltar su mochila, ella fue por ella, de repente estaba a punto de ser atropellada, pero alguien la había salvado. Y asustada y temblorosa se abrazó a su salvador. Drapion por su parte estaba aliviado, la niña estaba bien, y ahora no tendría problemas. Solo que la niña no se despegaba de él y seguía abrazándolo.

\- ah – dudo Drapion – ¿estás bien?

\- Gracias señor – agradeció aquella niña – usted es un héroe.

Drapion entonces, recordó que estaba punto de llegar tarde.

\- Oye, la próxima ten más cuidado, tengo que irme ahora o llegare tarde a clases, adiós – dijo Drapion corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela, a suerte ya no había autos que le causaran más problemas. Y tuvo suerte entró justo un segundo después de que el timbre sonara, así que de ahí se fue caminando tranquilamente a clases de Ciencias de la crianza.

La niña siguió a Drapion, su salvador, con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las puertas de la secundaria. Y siguió pensando en él pokemon que valientemente la había salvado. Incluso cuando llego su mamá la cual se abalanzo a abrazarla dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Drapion ya estaba tranquilo sentado en clases, la maestra aún no había llegado. Se sentó algo lejos de sus amigos a propósito. Pero el humor de Drapion no era malo del todo. Llegar tarde le daba la oportunidad de sentarse lejos de sus amigos sin parecer muy sospechoso, había esquivado dos balas seguidas, y la primera clase del día era de una materia que no era pesada si cumplías con las asignaciones, y cada trabajo era más una especie de juego tonto hecho obligación.

Pero la aparente calma de Drapion fue demasiado lábil en realidad. Pues cuando la maestra Kangaskhan llego, junto con ella estaba la niña de antes. Drapion entonces se dio cuenta de quién era la niña a la que había empujado aquella mañana. Si la maestra Kangaskhan llegaba a enterarse de que él había empujado a su hija, estaría en problemas, y muy serios. Trato de esconder la cara en su libreta de apuntes. Pero claro, un Drapion era ridículamente más alto que las demás especies presentes en el salón, aquella cubierta no era efectiva.

\- Hola chicos – los saludó la maestra – perdón por la demora, y como verán, hoy día tenemos una pequeña invitada, ella es Kana, mi hija – anuncio la maestra en un tono monótono y uniforme, pues tras años de explicar temas adultos a adolescentes inmaduros, tuvo que adaptarse para sobrevivir como maestra.

Kana, la pequeña Kangaskan, que hacía poco había adquirido el color de un Kangaskan adulto saludo con la patita con cierta timidez. Entonces vio al Drapion que la había salvado, quiso saludarlo, pero se avergonzó. Sin mencionar que le obstaculizaron el paso algunas chicas adolescentes que se acercaron y rodearon a la pequeña diciendo cosas como "¡que linda!" con voces agudas y ganas de cargar a la pequeña.

\- Esta semana hay vacaciones en la primaria, así que Kana nos acompañara, prometo puntos extra si es que me ayudan a cuidarla – anuncio la maestra.

Las chicas se emocionaron con el anuncio. Drapion hizo una mueca de costado. Y Kana dirigió una mirada esperanzada hacia Drapion.

\- Kana, ve a ese asiento vacío del fondo, ahí puedes dibujar en lo que termina la clase, yo tengo que dictar mis lecciones – de repente le dijo su mamá en voz baja hincada en una rodilla para quedar a la altura de su pequeña.

Kana asintió tímidamente. Entonces tomó su mochila y se dirigió al asiento del fondo. A suerte lejos de Drapion. Entonces la clase comenzó y tras un rato de avanzar teoría. Algo sobre la puesta huevos y los cuidados de este, la anidación correcta. Drapion no presto mucha atención, de todos modos tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, hasta que…

\- … Ahora formen parejas, chico-chica, para la asignación de esta semana – anuncio la maestra con firmeza.

Drapion se quedó algo paralizado, normalmente la maestra o asignaba las parejas o se las sorteaba al azar, pero en esa ocasión era libre. Los problemas de chicas que lo atormentaban; la niña que no dejaba de mirarlo; la maestra que si se enteraba podría asesinarlo. Todo aquello en conjunto no le dejo tiempo a Drapion para que este buscara una pareja.

Cuando Drapion reaccionó, vio a todas las chicas a su alrededor con una pareja. Aquello estaba mal, al último él iba a ser el tonto que se quedó sin pareja para la asignación. Drapion entonces observo a sus amigos. Nidorino y Nidorina estaban juntos (otra vez); Glyscor estaba con Mawile; y por ultimo Bisharp estaba con Mightyena (solo amigos, pero dado el caso, bueno, serian compañeros). Drapion busco con la mirada, se suponía que una chica debía quedar libre, de todos modos esa clase siempre tenía el mismo número de machos que de hembras, pero no había ni una sola chica por sí sola.

\- Drapion – de repente dijo la maestra notando su predicamento – al parecer hoy falto Sliggoo, así que supongo que ella será tu pareja, tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo – indico la maestra salvándolo por los pelos.

Y con las parejas armadas, todos estaban listos para el siguiente paso, recibir la asignación de esa semana. Las asignaciones de ese curso obviamente se relacionaban con crianza de huevos y esas cosas, por eso las parejas solían ser chico y chica, claro que el iniciar solo un trabajo de eso no mejoraría el ánimo de Drapion.

\- La asignación de esta semana, será más teórica que practica, pero aun así es importante, alimentación de un recién nacido, en base a la especie de sus compañeras femeninas, quiero que me traigan los valores nutricionales adecuados para una cría, por día – comenzó a enumerar escribiendo en la pizarra la maestra – al igual que un menú dietético alternativo a la leche materna – dijo la maestra mientras sus alumnos ponían caras raras – al igual que las razones de porque varia los requerimientos nutricionales por especie, y no solo van a presentar un trabajo escrito, sino también quiero que expongan su trabajo – termino de indicar la maestra

Y claro sus alumnos anotaron los datos que luego sacarían de internet. Ese trabajo sin duda era el menos interesante hasta ese momento. Drapion al terminar de anotar la información, se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado. Pues todos hablaban en pequeños grupos, o con sus compañeras para el trabajo. Mientras la maestra se acercaba a su hija que estuvo dibujando en una carpeta al fondo de la clase. Drapion, entonces se sentía más solitario que un Cubone, no iba a acercase a sus amigos, ni tenía compañera con quien quedar para el trabajo, y Glyscor y Nidorino seguían teniendo novia.

Para cuando por fin el timbre salvo a Drapion de su agonía, apropósito guardo sus cosas con lentitud para evitar a sus amigos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lograría evitarlos todo el día. Por esa razón iba distraído hacia la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta de que de nuevo, un pequeño bulto estaba en su camino justo antes de cruzar la puerta del salón de clases.

\- Señor Drapion – dijo tímidamente Kana arrugando ligeramente una hoja de papel entre sus patitas.

\- Hola, Kana ¿qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Drapion que no recordaba si la maestra había salido del salón, de todos modos, no quería meterse en problemas con la hija de la profesora.

\- Señor, solo quería darle este dibujo, espero que le guste – dijo la pequeña armándose de valor y alcanzando la hoja de papel muy avergonzada.

\- oh, gracias – dijo Drapion recibiendo incomodo el papel doblado – ahora, tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego – dijo el tipo veneno esperando a que la niña lo dejase seguir su camino.

\- ¡Kana! – de repente la llamó su madre y la pequeña fue.

Drapion respiro aliviado, hasta que sin aviso Glyscor le cayó encima.

\- Oye Drapion, sabes que salir con niñas es ilegal, la ONU te va encarcelar – lo molesto.

\- ¡cállate! – le dijo Drapion intentando ignorarlo.

\- tranquilo, solo estoy jugando – dijo Glyscor aun riéndose.

\- Drapion – de pronto apareció Bisharp – ¿hoy estas muy lento? Llegas tarde, te demoras saliendo de clases ¿qué sucede? – le cuestionó el estoico tipo acero siniestro.

\- nada – respondió Drapion queriendo alejarse.

\- Es que Drapion tiene una fan que le manda sus cartitas de amor – dijo Glyscor en tono burlesco intentando quitarle el dibujo de Kana de las garras.

\- ¿Una fan? – de repente también apareció Nidorino.

\- ¡No! – lo negó Drapion avergonzado.

\- oye, dame eso – forcejó Glyscor hasta lograr su cometido.

Drapion entonces se golpeó la cara, la situación de ser mala, había pasado a ser muy mala. Glyscor desdoblo el papel y se lo mostro a Nidorino y Bisharp.

\- Awww, es lo más repulsivamente tierno que he visto – se burló Glyscor.

Y por aquello se ganó un golpe con el codo de parte de Bisharp.

\- Bisharp ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor? – le cuestionó Glyscor frotándose la cabeza.

\- No entiendo, es el dibujo de una cría – dijo Nidorino, que se había perdido parte de lo que había sucedido por acompañar a Nidorina.

Con los ánimos más calmos, Drapion se atrevió a tratar de recuperar el dibujo de Kana, el cual ni siquiera había visto antes de que se lo quitaran. Y bueno como esperaba el dibujo era vergonzoso, pero también le hacía sentir una culpa maldita. En el papel, con trazos bastante sofisticados para ser de una niña de primer año de primaria, un dibujo de él y de la pequeña Kana, Drapion cargando a Kana sobre sus hombros, y con el título de "Mi Heroe" y estrellas y corazones de colores por todo el papel.

\- Es que la hija de la profesora Kangaskan está enamorada de Drapion – canturreó Glyscor.

\- Estoy muerto si la maestra ve esto – dijo Drapion guardando el dibujo en su mochila.

\- ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? – cuestionó Nidorino seriamente confundido.

\- Por accidente esta mañana, arroje la mochila de la mocosa esa a la carretera, ella fue tras su mochila, y la iban a atropellar, y la salve, y luego, era la hija de la profesora, si la profesora llega a saber lo que pasó, estaré más que muerto – dijo Drapion nervioso – Uno no se debe meter con una cría de Kangaskan, todo el mundo lo sabe.

\- Pero a mí me preocupa un poco más la mocosa – dijo de repente Bisharp.

\- explícate – pidió Drapion.

\- La maestra, no vio nada, o ya te hubiera sacado los ojos, pero la mocosa no es consciente de lo que hiciste, y eres su gran salvador, es una niña pequeña, no es algo que no se le vaya a pasar, pero no es que puedas rechazarla directamente, o darle alguna esperanza, digo es una niña – explicó Bisharp en lo que Glyscor reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿entonces qué debo hacer? Por el gran Giratina, esto es un infierno – cuestionó Drapion bastante dramático.

\- Tampoco exageres, cuando acabe la semana, es posible que nunca más vuelvas a esa niña – dijo Nidorino.

\- cierto – dijo Drapion algo más tranquilo.

\- Ahora vamos a clases – sugirió Bisharp.

\- antes de que Glyscor vaya a hacerse pipi encima – dijo Nidorino señalando al necio tipo volador y tierra que no dejaba de reír.

Y en ese momento se le acabó la risa.

Y el grupo fue a clases. Drapion una vez tranquilo se dio cuenta de algo, había estado con sus amigos y nadie había mencionado siquiera lo de Glyscor. Quizá que se hubiese topado con Kana no había sido tan malo. Ahora que lo pensaba, exceptuando la culpabilidad de casi haber asesinado indirectamente a la hija de la profesora, y las burlas estúpidas de Glyscor, no había salido tan mal. Ahora solo tenía que sobrevivir el resto de la semana sin acercarse a Kana y todo bien.

Pero a la hora de almuerzo, Nidorina y Mawile se acercaron al grupo, ese día Drapion almorzaría con las novias de sus amigos. Al inicio no fue tan malo, las chicas estaban al laso de sus respectivas parejas algo tímidas. Normalmente Nidorina no almorzaba con el grupo, debido a que le era incomodo ser la única hembra, pero con Mawile presente Nirodrina ya no se sentía rara con los amigos de Nidorino. Y si bien al inicio, la conversación no podía ser sobre chicas, porque las chicas estaban presentes, y de hecho las chicas no hablaban, sin embargo en cierto momento ellas participaban, y debido a que recién se estaban conociendo bien los chicos con Mawile, poco a poco la conversación toco los temas que Drapion quería evitar.

\- … En realidad Glyscor fue muy tierno cuando se me declaro – decía Mawile sin vergüenza, ahora Glyscor estaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque Glyscor no suele mostrar su faceta romántica muy a menudo – cuestionaba Nidorino un poco burlesco. Y Drapion sin darse cuenta de a dónde iba a la conversación también reía inocentemente, pensando en cuanto amaba el karma.

\- ¿Cómo fue la declaración? – preguntó Nidorina genuinamente interesada.

\- Bueno, eso es privado – trato de detener a Mawile de contarle. Glyscor no esperaba que a Mawile le gustara hablar tanto de su recién iniciada relación.

\- No te avergüences Glysc, un verdadero macho no se avergüenza de sus sentimientos – dijo Mawile decidida.

\- Vaya "Glysc", parece que te conseguiste una buena chica, sin temor a demostrar sus sentimientos – dijo Bisharp, escondiendo en su tono serio y neutral una burla, por el nuevo apodo que su novia le había conferido al escorpión volador.

\- No la distraigan, Mawile, cuéntanos sobre la declaración – exigió Nidorina.

\- Bueno Glyscor me espero en la puerta de mi casa con un enorme ramo de flores, y se arrodillo frente a mí, me dijo que era la chica más linda y especial que había conocido en su vida – contaba Mawile con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Yo estaba algo dudosa al inicio, Glyscor siempre me pareció algo…, no lo sé, algo bruto, como el tipo de chico que no le importan los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero en ese momento, puso una canción romántica en su celular y me pidió que bailara con él, ahí en la puerta de mi casa, me avergoncé, pero él insistió, y siguió diciéndome cosas lindas, y mientras bailábamos, me pregunto si es que quería ser su novia – relató la tipo acero con una sonrisa increíblemente radiante.

Mientras, Glyscor quería ser devorado por la tierra, se suponía que sus amigos no debían enterarse de lo que había hecho. Y si bien Nidorina celebraba junto Mawile, los demás chicos no reían por respeto, pero sus miradas decían todo sobre lo que pensaban de la cursi y forzada declaración de Glyscor.

\- Oye Bisharp – de repente lo llamó Mawile – ¿tú no salías con Gothorita? Si más lo recuerdo – preguntó.

\- Pues ella y yo no éramos el uno para el otro, al final lo mejor fue terminar – respondió Bisharp algo incómodo.

\- Pues oí que le gustabas a Deina – de repente insinuó la pequeña tipo hada acero algo juguetona.

Aquello fue la señal de alarma para Drapion.

\- Deina no es mi tipo, ya sabes, y por ahora estoy bien – dijo Bisharp.

\- No le hagas caso Mawile, Bisharp le tiene terror al compromiso – intervino Nidorino.

\- Digan lo que quieran, no necesito de una relación de 5 años para ser feliz – dijo Bisharp algo más agresivo.

\- Oohhh – corearon Glyscor y Drapion, ante el ataque directo, por una mezcla de inmadurez y costumbre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Drapion? – De repente Nidorina, inocentemente trato de relajar el ambiente - ¿alguna chica de la que quieras hablarnos? – preguntó.

A Drapion se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no había ninguna chica en su vida, y no podía imitar a Bisharp diciendo que no le interesaba ninguna chica; y si decía que sí, y mentía diciendo que había una chica y que no iba a decir su identidad, Glyscor de nuevo sacaría a luz el tema de Kana.

\- yo, en realidad… – decía Drapion nervioso, cuando alguien apareció.

\- Señor Drapion ¿le gustó mi dibujo? – una vocecita tierna preguntó, llamado la atención de todos.

\- ¡Kana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestionó Drapion la presencia de la pequeña.

\- Mi mamá estaba comiendo en la sala de profesores y me dio permiso para explorar – se explicó bajando la cabecita.

\- Deberías volver con ella – dijo Drapion sin saber qué hacer.

\- Pero Señor Drapion ¿le gustó mi dibujo? – insistió Kana.

\- Aww que linda – de repente dijo Mawile acercándose a la pequeña – cuando sea mayor quiero tener una cría como tú, o quizá tres, o cuatro – dijo Mawile cargándola.

Glyscor en ese momento bebía tranquilo de una lata de gaseosa, y escupió al oír lo que Mawile decía.

\- Por favor, bájeme – pidió Kana agitando las patitas, en realidad, no le gustaba ser tratada como un juguete por ser pequeña, si iban a cargarla, debía ser con más respeto.

Mawile algo sorprendida puso a la niña en el suelo y esta corrió abrazándose de las patas de Drapion.

\- Drapion, creo que tú deberías llevar a Kana con su mamá – sugirió Nidorina.

Entonces Kana comenzó a asentir con su cabecita a un ritmo frenético.

\- Bien, regreso en un momento – dijo Drapion ofreciéndole sus garras a Kana.

Kana miro la garra de Drapion con cierta expectativa, literalmente iba caminar de la pata con el pokemon que la había rescatado, no pudo evitar esconder el rostro entre sus patitas temblar un poco, y luego con timidez tomar la garra de Drapion aun temblando.

Drapion solo pensó en llevar de la mano a la mocosa para guiarla, no espero esa reacción de parte de Kana. Y los presentes en aquella mesa también notaron esta reacción en la cría de Kangaskan.

Drapion entonces muy avergonzado salió de la cafetería rumbo a la sala de profesores con Kana mirándolo fijamente, avergonzándose, y luego cubriéndose la cara, para volverlo a mirar fijamente, y así repetir el ciclo.

\- Kana – de repente dijo Drapion a ver si lograba que la niña se tranquilizase – podrías calmarte, actúas muy rara.

\- Lo siento Señor Drapion – se disculpó ahora soltando la garra de Drapion para esconder su cara en sus patitas de nuevo – por cierto, me puede decir si le gusto mi dibujo – pidió.

\- Estaba muy bien, pero fue raro ver tantos corazones y estrellas – dijo Drapion sin poder estar más incómodo.

\- Los corazones son porque usted está en mi corazón – dijo la pequeña tímidamente, pero al darse cuenta de que se había atrevido a decir eso, comenzó a correr de un lado a otro avergonzada.

\- ¡Kana, tranquila! – trato de detenerla Drapion. Sin saber qué hacer, la tomo del pescuezo con sus garras para evitar que siguiera corriendo – ¡KANA! – terminó gritando algo desesperado a ver que sus patitas se movían aun en el aire.

\- Señor Drapion – dijo como si estuviera a punto de llorar – ¿me quiere? – preguntó Kana.

Drapion desvió la mirada, no sabía que responder, de todos modos si le decía que no la quería, la niña iba a llorar, y no podía llevarla con su madre así, y claro Drapion tampoco podía iniciar su primer noviazgo con una niña de primer año de secundaria, aparte de ilegal, era completamente impensable… (Esta historia continuará, ahora que el he vuelto).

 **NOTA: Bien, lo prometido es deuda, y a parte de publicar las dos historias extras que prometí, por ahí me encontré, un fragmento de la versión 1.0 del especial de Halloween. Explicaciones de mi ausencia de estos últimos meses, en mi perfil, pero ahora, esta caminante fantasma ha vuelto a las andanzas. No olviden dejar Review, y nos vemos luego.**


	2. La Mocosa (Parte 2)

**POKESECUNDARIA PLUS**

 **La Mocosa (Parte 2)**

Drapion pensó rápido. No tenía ni idea de que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió tratar de explicarle a Kana que no podía quererla de ese modo debido a la diferencia de edades. No era como si la estuviera rechazando, sino era más bien culpar al destino. Además, no se le ocurría nada más, nunca había tratado con niños, ahora tampoco desearía hacerlo.

\- Kana – dijo Drapion dudando.

\- Señor Drapion – respondió la pequeña con la cara completamente roja y apenada.

\- debes entender que entre tú y yo hay una enorme diferencia de edad, tu deberías enamorarte de niños de tu salón, y yo de chicas de mi edad, si tuvieras mi edad quizá podría quererte de esa forma – trató de explicar Drapion.

\- Pero señor Drapion, mi papá es 5 años mayor que mi mamá, nosotros también podríamos casarnos – dijo Kana con algo más de valor.

Drapion tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearse la cara. No imaginaba que el marido de su maestra le llevara tantos años de diferencia, aquello era malo.

\- Kana, si yo me casara contigo la policía me llevaría – trató de explicarle Drapion.

\- ¿por qué? – cuestionó Kana algo inconforme.

\- Porque mírate, podrías ser mi… – Drapion iba a decir hija, pero no, aún era muy joven para eso, y no debía meterle ideas erróneas en la cabeza a aquella niña – mi hermana menor.

\- ¿entonces no me quiere? – preguntó Kana llorosa, pues entendía así las excusas.

\- No Kana, yo te quiero, pero como podría querer a mi hermanita menor, así es como te quiero – dijo Drapion de la desesperación.

\- ¿Cómo una hermanita menor? – Dudó Kana algo más calmada – yo no tengo hermanos, pero siempre quise un hermano mayor.

\- Entonces yo seré tu hermano mayor – proclamo Drapion pensando que había encontrado la salida fácil a su problema.

Kana sonrió y se arrojó a abrazar a Drapion.

\- Estoy tan feliz de que sea mi hermano – celebró la pequeña.

\- Ahora vamos donde tu mamá, ella debe estar preocupada – dijo Drapion contento de haber arreglado su problema, pero de nuevo Kana no se le despegaba. Drapion entonces cargo a Kana y se la llevo en hombros hacia la sala de profesores, donde efectivamente la maestra Kangaskan enloquecía buscando a su hija.

Tras el almuerzo y poder alejarse de Kana, no la volvió a ver el resto del día. Drapion se fue a casa algo más tranquilo a suerte el asunto de Kana distrajo a sus amigos, y la presencia de las chicas había ayudado a evitar que hicieran chistes sobre aquello. Aunque seguro luego el otaku de Glyscor comenzaría a burlarse de "su Loli", pero si Mawile seguía cerca, "Glysc" no podría hacer nada. Claro que camino a casa, Drapion se ponía a pensar en que no le molestaría si una chica dulce y linda le dijera "mi amor" o "cariño", incluso aceptaría si esa chica acortara su nombre a "Drap", con tal de por fin tener una novia que lo quisiera. Claro que los requisitos fundamentales de esa chica, eran no ser más de un año menor que él, ser linda y dulce, y ser capaz de darse cuenta de que el podía ser un buen novio.

\- Sí, porque puedo ser mejor que Glyscor, incluso mejor que Nidorino – murmuraba solo mientras caminaba por la calle, luego cerro los ojos un rato para sacar algo de pecho y mostrarse orgulloso y decidido. Lo hacía para darse ánimos – además todavía yo soy un buen chico, no como Gyarados o Sharpedo, ellos solo conseguirán a una loca salvaje de novia, o algo así – se dijo antes de abrir los ojos.

Y para su desgracia cuando los abrió se encontró con que Gyarados estaba a unos metros de él, iba en su misma dirección, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber oído nada, pero lo que inquietaba a Drapion, era con quien estaba. Pues Gyarados a plena vista de todos, avanzaba con Milotic, la chica más linda de toda la escuela, era imposible no reconocerla a pesar de estar de espalda. Milotic iba acurrucada de manera tierna contra Gyarados. Drapion no escuchaba lo que se decían, pero de pronto, Milotic beso suavemente en la mejilla a Gyarados. No había duda, estaban saliendo.

Drapion se quedó paralizado, sentía un agujero en el pecho, y ganas de llorar. Ver aquello destrozaba sus pobres esperanzas cimentadas sobre mentiras, y lo deprimían. Drapion se quedó parado ahí unos minutos, hasta que Milotic y Gyarados hubiesen desaparecido. Luego regreso a casa.

Cuando Drapion llego, fue al refrigerador, y sacó un almuerzo congelado, lo puso en el microondas, y se quedó mirando como aquella caja de conservas daba vueltas. Era bastante deprimente ver que todo el mundo conseguía una chica dulce excepto él, pero llegar a una casa vacía a comer solo, empeoraba las cosas. Drapion sabía que en esa casa ya no había lugar para mujeres, su madre no regresaría, y claro su padre se pasaba todo el día en el trabajo, así que Drapion solo encendió el televisor para apartar el silencio e intentar calmarse.

Más tarde Drapion hacia su tarea, pero estaba aburrido así que entro al Pokebook un rato. Y sorpresa, de nuevo una publicación que solo alteraría ya el débil estado emocional de Drapion. A alguien le había parecido gracioso postear una foto de Drapion, mientras era abrazado por Kana, en un grupo llamado "Hot News Secundaria Pokemon". Era un grupo mayormente dedicado a los chismes, y obviamente si Drapion estaba ahí era porque le daba pereza salirse de ese grupo. La foto había sido tomada mientras él caminaba a la sala de profesores con Kana en los brazos. Claro que inmediatamente se fijó en quien público y la foto, y el pokemon que lo había hecho era nada más y nada menos que Mawile, la nueva novia de Glyscor.

Drapion era incapaz de creer aquello. Mawile siempre le parecio tan amable y linda, era imposible. Entonces recién presto atención al título de la foto "No se debe juzgar por las apariencias, y esta es la prueba irrefutable". Pero Drapion prefirió creer que alguien había publicado la foto haciéndose pasar por Mawile, o algo así.

Para ese punto Drapion no tenía ni ganas de leer los comentarios, pero quizá por masoquismo, o quizá por morbo, lo hizo de todas formas. Algunos eran los típicos comentarios burlones y los memes inoportunos y algo estúpidos que por diversión la gente agrega a sus comentarios. Drapion no podía culparlos por esto, de todos modos también él lo había hecho en alguna oportunidad. Pero varias personas de hecho apoyaban aquello, defendiendo la idea del título, de que Drapion en realidad no era solo el tosco chico brabucón que todos conocían. Al final los comentarios no eran tan malos, pero seguía siendo molesto.

De nuevo Drapion se fue a la cama con malos ánimos, claro que esta vez se fue a dormir temprano debido a que estaba cansado por aquel día lleno de problemas y malos ratos. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente aquel martes, Drapion se sentía algo más tranquilo, claro que aun así no sentía que ese fuera a ser su mejor día.

En la escuela, Drapion rápidamente noto que los pokemons que normalmente lo ignoraban, se daban el tiempo para mirarlo, claro producto de la foto del día anterior. Drapion avanzo rápido esperando poder evitar aquello lo más posible, al menos hasta que el asunto quedara olvidado. Y de camino a clases, una pequeña criatura término cruzándose en su camino, y a suerte, no era Kana.

\- Drapion de verdad lo siento por lo de la foto – de repente le dijo Mawile la cual parecía muy apenada.

Drapion fue tomado desprevenido. Al inicio pensó en decir algo como "Entonces ¡sí fuiste tú!", pero, se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso sonaba tonto.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – reclamo Drapion, cuestionándose si estaba siendo muy rudo.

\- Ayer cuando fuiste a dejar a Kana con su mamá, Glyscor hizo un comentario algo feo acerca de ti y de Kana, y me retire de la mesa porque me molesto mucho, estaba yendo al cuarto piso para buscar a Joya, pero termine encontrándote y me pareció muy tierno, y no sé, siempre te considere, bueno, no muy educado y me parecías brusco, pero al parecer te comprendiste con Kana y me pareció una buena idea publicar esa foto – se explicó Mawile algo frustrada – que tarada soy, me olvide que los chicos de secundaria son inmaduros.

\- tranquila, no tuviste mala intención, podrías decir que es Photoshop, y aquí no pasó nada – bromeó Drapion, le causaba algo de simpatía que Mawile se sintiera mal por aquello; realmente no podía culparla, tuvo la mejor de las intenciones, a pesar de que no todo saliera bien.

\- No creo que eso sirva – respondió Mawile ofreciendo una sonrisa culposa – bueno, nos vemos, me voy a clases, buena suerte, y de verdad lo siento – se volvió a disculpar.

\- Descuida, con suerte todos olvidaran el asunto a fin de mes – comentó Drapion, intentando devolverle la sonrisa a Mawile.

Esta se fue, y desapareció entre una multitud de pokemons más altos que ella. Drapion entonces se giró en dirección a su clase, y se volvió a topar con alguien, pero aunque también fuera alguien de tipo acero, sin duda era alguien más intimidante que Mawile.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – de repente le cuestionó Bisharp a Drapion.

\- ella solo se estaba disculpando por publicar esa foto mía en Pokebook, estaba arrepentida y quise ser simpático – se explicó Drapion tranquilo, aunque con malos ánimos.

Bisharp suspiro como frustrado, y luego emprendió el camino, Drapion lo siguió. Entonces Bisharp bajo la cabeza.

\- Aquí entre nos, no creo que Mawile y Glyscor vayan a durar más de un mes juntos – comentó Bisharp con cierto desdén.

\- Yo no sé de esas cosas, pero ¿no es malo hablar de eso a espaldas de Glyscor? – cuestionó Drapion.

\- Glyscor ya sabe lo que pienso, se lo dije antes de que se le declarara a Mawile – se explicó este.

\- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? – dudó Drapion.

\- Para empezar no formar amistades con Mawile, sino créeme que va ser muy incómodo, y esperar a que esos dos se den cuenta de que no van juntos ni con pegamento – advirtió Bisharp, entonces Drapion cayó en cuenta de porque su amigo lo había interrogado tras hablar con Mawile.

\- Oye Bisharp, tu sabes mucho de relaciones, de hecho has sido el consejero de Nidorino desde hace años – señalo Drapion algo torpemente.

\- ¿Y? – cuestionó Bisharp algo disgustado por la observación.

\- bueno ¿podrías ayudarme a gustarle a las chicas? – pidió Drapion.

Bisharp rodó los ojos.

\- Escucha, eres mi amigo, pero no es que me guste hacer de doctor corazón, y preferiría no meterme a ser Celestino – se negó Bisharp.

\- Al menos dime ¿Por qué no les gusto a las chicas? – casi suplico el tipo veneno siniestro.

\- No es que no le gustes a las chicas, Liepard y Mightyena quizá saldrían contigo si las invitas, incluso Deina, no hagas caso a los rumores que dicen que está enamorada de mí – le recomendó Bisharp aun irritado con el curso de la conversación.

\- Liepard es roñosa, has visto como incluso te dice "Cariñito" aunque vaya a insultarte; Mightyena está loca, oí que mordió en la garganta al último chico con el que salió, además se le van a caer las orejas si se pone un par de aretes más – decía Drapion, pues obviamente era incapaz de verse en una relación con estas chicas.

\- Oye tu querías perforarte las mandíbulas, y además ya tienes un tatuaje – le dijo Bisharp perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

\- pero no me gusta eso en una chica, además Deina no es mejor, se agarra a golpes con otras chicas, incluso con chicos, luego vas a decirme que invite a salir a Seadra – reclamó Drapion.

\- Pues no estaría mal que lo intentes, está en el club de teatro ¿Qué tan mala puede ser? – trató de rebatir Bisharp cansado de que Drapion no se dirá cuenta de que en realidad no era un chico sin opciones, y que dejara de victimizarse.

\- No lo entiendes ninguna de ellas es para mí, no me gustan las locas, solo quiero a una chica linda y normal – trató de explicarse Drapion sintiéndose poco comprendido por su amigo.

\- Las chicas lindas y normales no salen con chicos como nosotros – rebatió Bisharp, quizá algo cruel.

\- ¿Y Nidorina y Mawile? – cuestionó Drapion.

Bisharp entonces se golpeó la cara.

\- ¿Glyscor te parece rudo o intimidante? – dijo de pronto Bisharp.

Drapion no respondió, pues era cierto, Glyscor quizá era un amigo suyo, pero era más burlón o inmaduro que "malo".

\- y lo mismo aplica a Nidorino – dijo Bisharp mientras Drapion procesaba aquello.

El tipo veneno siniestro se quedó tieso un rato analizando las duras palabra de su amigo sin encontrar donde se suponía que estaba el consejo. No entendía ¿Por qué un amigo suyo sería tan cruel? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de llegar a ser como Glyscor o Nidorino? Y ¿desde cuándo había una diferencia? Y ahora que lo pensaba; quizá si había un sentido

\- ¡Hermano! – de repente dijo la voz de Kana saliendo de la nada, y acto seguido Drapion encontró a la pequeña abrazando su pata.

\- Hola Kana – la saludó muy sorprendido.

Todos los que pasaban por el pasillo fueron advertidos por el casi grito de Kana, y por lo tanto ahora todos miraban a Drapion.

\- Hermano, date prisa sino vas a llegar tarde a clases – lo apuró Kana jalándolo de la pata como sí esforzándose pudiera lograr algo.

Drapion avanzo para evitar que Kana hiciera más escándalo.

\- Oye Kana – de pronto dijo Drapion mientras veía que aun caminando las miradas no se iban – ¿qué no eras una niña tímida? – le cuestionó Drapion pues actuaba muy diferente, respecto al día anterior.

\- Ayer estaba tímida porque creí que debía tener cuidado, porque ah… – y ahí volvió esa timidez nerviosa – bueno, ayer fue mi héroe, pero ya que es mi hermano, puedo tener más confianza – dijo Kana recuperando el tonó alegre y calmado.

\- Entiendo – dijo Drapion forzándose a sonreír mientras veían como los pokemons a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar cosas – y ¿por qué me llevas a clases? – dudó Drapion.

\- Porque no puedo permitir a que mi hermano no vaya a clases, mi mamá me contó que has faltado a algunas de sus clases por evadirte de la escuela, eso no está bien – dijo Kana segura, casi autoritaria, aunque era difícil de tomar enserio dado lo pequeña que era.

Y aun con esas Drapion no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a su nueva "Hermanita" la cual lo llevó hasta su clase, y luego se despidió de él con un abrazo. Drapion ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello a Kana, pues con aquello, sumado a lo de la foto, seguro terminaría perdiendo el respeto de medio mundo. Drapion no hablo con nadie durante la clase, ni siquiera con Bisharp, pues habían estado discutiendo previamente. Drapion solo quería que ese día acabara.

Para el final de la clase. Drapion salió de la clase solo, y avanzo solo esperando que Kana estuviese con su mamá, y esperando a que la escenita de la mañana fuera olvidada lo más rápido posible. Entonces Drapion vio que la maestra Kangaskan se le acercaba. Aquello lo lleno de pánico, pero no tenía más opción que escuchar lo que la maestra tuviera que decirle.

\- Drapion – lo llamó la maestra Kangaskan.

\- ¿Si, Profesora? – dudo Drapion.

\- ¿recordaste contactarte con Sliggo, para la asignación del viernes? – preguntó la maestra.

\- Lo iba ahora mismo – mintió Drapion, se había olvidado de eso.

\- bien, no te olvides de esa asignación, y por cierto gracias por cuidar a Kana, aunque no crei que se te diera ese tipo de trabajo – dijo la maestra con cierto tono de desconfianza.

\- La verdad no estoy muy seguro de porque le agrado a Kana – confesó Drapion.

\- De cualquier modo, espero que no te metas en problemas, y que mi niña este bien, nos vemos Drapion – dijo la maestra de tipo normal entes de marcharse, en un tono que recordaba algo a una amenaza.

Drapion dejó escapar el aliento cuando la maestra se retiró. Algo le decía que no solo había ido a recordarle lo de la asignación, aunque igual, debía aprovechar el cambio de hora para buscar a Sliggo y asegurarse de quedar para el trabajo, aunque esto tampoco le entusiasmaba.

La verdad era que se sentía algo tonto buscando entre la multitud a la que por obligación era su compañera, sobre todo después del incidente la mañana. Drapion, solo sabía que debía estar en el segundo piso de la escuela, debido a que en ese piso se daban casi todas las clases de los alumnos mayores. Claro que se sorprendió de encontrarla relativamente rápido. Ahí estaba Sliggo sola mirando la pizarra de anuncios del segundo piso.

\- disculpa, Sliggo – llamó Drapion muy incómodo.

\- ¿Sí? – dudo la tipo dragón bastante incomoda, al parecer Drapion la tomó de sorpresa.

\- Ayer no viniste a clases y… – dudó – la profesora Kangaskan termino poniéndote como mi pareja para la asignación de esta semana.

\- ¿De qué es la asignación? – preguntó Sliggo, la cual ponía un rostro de descontento, no le había gustado recibir la noticia de que Drapion era su compañero.

\- Alimentación de crías recién nacidas de acuerdo a tu especie – dijo el tipo veneno recordando – hay que hacer un trabajo escrito para entregar con no sé qué cosas, y hay que preparar una exposición.

\- ¿para el viernes? – preguntó Sliggo.

\- sí – respondió Drapion viendo que desagradaba a su compañera – te parece si mañana terminamos con esto, no parece que sea mucho y creo que casi todo está en internet – propuso Drapion.

Sliggo miró con displicencia a Drapion, pero no tenía de otra, así que sacó su celular.

\- Mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca, hay wi-fi gratis y libros, ¿está bien después de la escuela? – propuso Sliggo.

\- por mi bien – dijo Drapion desanimado.

\- dame tu número de celular en caso de emergencia – pidió la tipo dragón.

Drapion hizo caso, y en lo que él dictaba su número, su mente pensaba "No es tan bonita, pero parece que yo le doy asco". Tampoco era que Drapion fuera demasiado superficial, de cualquier forma sentía que estaba tocando fondo con ese asunto de tener pareja como para ponerse exigente, pero de verdad le dolía ese desgano y desagrado que Sliggo mostraba hacia él. Esa chica era simpática con sujetos que Drapion consideraba patéticos, y aun así era incapaz de mostrar algo de simpatía por él.

\- Nos vemos mañana, no llegues tarde – dijo la tipo dragón, antes de irse.

Para cuando lo hizo sonó el timbre y Drapion corrió hacia su siguiente clase, de nuevo con pensamientos negativos y ese vacío en su corazón.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Drapion caminaba mirando como de repente algunos pokemons lo volvían a señalar. Dado el clima hostil, Drapion prefirió no acercarse a sus amigos. Así que Drapion tomó un desvió por el pasillo que pasaba cerca de las oficinas administrativas, y por lo tanto cerca de la sala de profesores, con el objetivo de salir al patio, donde nadie lo molestaría, y podría calmarse.

Y como era previsible, a pesar de que Drapion no pensó en ello, Kana volvió a cruzarse en su camino.

\- Hermano ¿estás bien? Luces triste – se preocupó la pequeña, que por primera vez no se arrojó a abrazar a Drapion.

\- Hola Kana – saludó Drapion ya resignado a cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a Kana – descuida, estoy bien – le mintió animándose algo artificialmente.

\- Hermano – dijo Kana, ahora recobrando viejos hábitos y abrazando las patas de Drapion.

\- Tranquila Kana, vamos afuera a comer – propuso Drapion.

Kana entonces asintió repetidamente con bastante ánimo. La mocosa llevaba entre las patas una lonchera, así que era obvio que ella también estaba lista para el almuerzo.

Drapion la condujo a un lugar apartado y sombreado de uno de los jardines, con vista a una de las canchas de deporte. Drapion se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de cemento, y tuvo que ayudar a Kana a subirse a la banca, porque era obvio que esas bancas habían sido diseñadas para pokemons de más altura. Kana sacó de su lonchera un sándwich envuelto en un servilleta y en celofán, una manzana y una pequeña cantimplora con jugo de alguna fruta. Drapion solo tenía un bocadillo que había comprado en una máquina expendedora.

\- ¿Solo vas a comer eso hermano? – cuestionó Kana al ver aquello.

\- Eh – dudó Drapion – es suficiente para mí.

\- Mi mamá dice que se debe comer bien, frutas, jugos naturales, y comida casera, que la comida procesada no tiene los nutrientes correctos – reprendió Kana con cierto tonó de preocupación.

Drapion desvió la boca.

\- eso es verdad para las crías, y también soy un tipo veneno, no me va pasar nada malo por más que coma todo con conservantes artificiales, procesado, y lleno de químicos tóxicos – trató de excusarse Drapion.

\- ¡No! – Reprendió Kana con más fuerza – mi hermano tiene que comer bien.

Drapion simplemente no supo que hacer, era cómico ver que un criatura de su tamaño lo estuviera enojando; era muy incómodo pensar que la niña que era su "hermana" desde hacía un día se sintiera en el derecho de hacer tal cosa; pero era lindo que alguien se preocupara por él o por lo que comía.

\- Bien Kana, tus ganas, iré a comprar fruta a la cafetería – término rindiéndose Drapion no sin antes reírse un poco.

\- oye no te rías – protesto Kana d nuevo agitando sus patitas en el aire.

\- Tranquila hermanita, solo que eso me pareció gracioso, solo espérame – dijo Drapion levantándose dándole unos golpecitos suaves a Kana en la cabeza, y con esto la niña se calmó un poco efectivamente.

Drapion fue a la cafetería, de repente se sentía de mejor ánimo, claro que aun así no se sentía listo para encontrarse con sus amigos. Una vez en la cafetería y viendo toda la fruta disponible, su espíritu rebelde afloro, y quizá comería fruta, pero serian bayas venenosas, de todos modos eran más baratas. Drapion luego volvió donde Kana la cual había devorado su manzana y ahora bebía su jugo.

\- Ya volví – se anunció Drapion.

\- ¿qué fruta es esa? – dudó Kana intentando tomar una.

\- son bayas venosas, mejor no te las comas – explico Drapion, siento oportuno para que Kan quitase sus patas.

Kana miró a Drapion con cara de desaprobación.

\- ¿qué? Es fruta – se defendió Drapion, riéndose nuevamente.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – cuestionó Kana algo disgustada.

\- perdón Kana, es solo que lo que haces es lindo – confesó Drapion.

\- ¿es lindo porque soy pequeña? – preguntó Kana algo preocupada.

\- No, es lindo porque te preocupas por mí – dijo Drapion, entonces miró la cara de Kana que esperaba su repuesta, y se alegró al escucharlo – no te gusta que te traten de ternurita por ser enana ¿verdad?

Kana asintió esta vez no de manera frenética.

\- Todas las chicas grandes siempre quieren cargarme, y las señoras mayores me pellizcan las mejillas, y los chicos mayores no me toman enserio – se explicó la pequeña.

Drapion entonces tuvo cierto sentido de identificación. No era que cuando él era un niño las chicas quisieran cargarlo, pero cuando él era un niño, intentaba ser intimidante y terminaba siendo risible; quería que lo tomaran enserio, pero era tomado como infantil.

\- Descuida, al final crecerás, y eres una Kangaskan, serás más alta que la mitad de tus compañeros de clase a mi edad – la alentó Drapion.

\- Sí, pero falta mucho – dijo Kana algo desanimada.

\- Tranquila, igual vas a crecer durante estos años, créeme, cuando estés en tercero de primaria, las chicas van dejar de querer cargarte – aseguró Drapion.

\- ¿y van a tomarme enserio? – preguntó Kana ahora algo más emocionada.

\- Algo, con la edad se obtiene respeto – dijo Drapion, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando él era niño, y quería ser tomado en serio, se moría por ser juzgado como un adulto por sus travesuras anarquistas y/o sus actos de violencia, cosas como hacer grafitis con lápices de color y marcadores animando a sus compañeros a revelarse en contra de las "opresivas" leyes del salón de clases, o morder y atacar a os niños más altos del salón buscando ser temido. Cosas que no eran para tomarse enserio, y que realmente en retrospectiva, eran estúpidas.

\- Gracias hermano – de repente dijo Kana, que se sentía feliz de haber discutido las cosas que el molestaban con alguien que la escuchaba.

Drapion sintió cierto orgullo de haber apoyado a Kana.

\- de nada, somos hermanos, nos ayudamos – respondió para intentar minimizar aquello.

Para cuando Drapion volvió a casa, ya estaba tranquilo. No tendría problemas al día siguiente volviendo a hablar con sus amigos. Y una vez que prendio la computadora y el internet en su celular, se llevó dos grandes sorpresas. Número 1, sus amigos estaban algo preocupados por él y por él debido a que había estado evitándolos, incluso el "Cruel, oscuro e intimidante" de Bisharp le preguntaba si estaba bien. Y número 2, la página de chismes de la secundaria en Pokebook ahora tenía nuevas fotos de él y Kana, y esta vez de diferentes pokemons.

Y esas sensación de alivio y satisfacción de saber que sus amigos se preocupan por él fue opacada por la cantidad de tonterías que ahora se decían en las redes sociales sobre él. De nuevo ese no fue su día, y ahora no tenía tantas esperanzas de que aquello fuera pasar al olvido muy pronto. No había servido comer fuera, alguien igual se las había ingeniado para verlo comiendo con Kana, aunque también debió haberlo imaginado. Y debido a que no se libraría de Kana por el resto de la semana Drapion podía verse en medio de una causa perdida. Y no era que tampoco pudiera alejar a Kana, y era más, por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, quizá él mismo había llegado a creerse aquello del hermano.

Al día siguiente Drapion llegó a la escuela y como lo esperaba, los demás lo miraban. Avanzo con cara de pocos amigos yendo hacia su clase con muchos mirando hacia él, claro que por el sentimiento de humillación no los miraba con cuidado. Y de nuevo alguien se interpuso en su camino, pero esta vez no era una hembra pequeña y adorable o un amigo. Era alguien que parado con una actitud burlescamente cruel quería aprovechar un chisme de redes sociales para intentar hacerse el más fuerte.

No era raro que los chicos terminaran peleando buscado demostrar su fuerza mediante peleas, hasta cierto punto eso marcaba cierto status entre los pokemons "poderosos" y todos los demás, y esto no solo daba cabida a que los reyes de la escuela fueran de las especies más fuertes, sino incentivaba a los demás a buscar ganar con estrategias y a perfeccionarse mediante entrenamiento. Claro que todo aquello mediante batallas pokemons en lugares adecuados, con un profesor como referí, prohibiendo golpes bajos y demás. Y aquellos que querían hacerse pasar de fuertes, como era natural, recurrían a peleas no oficiales, batallas sucias y violentas, donde las mordidas bajas y los arañazos que terminaba sacando sangre eran comunes. Drapion lamentablemente había caído en ese mundillo, lleno de idiotas que casi caían en la denominación de delincuentes. Aquello que mediante la agresión y la intimidación se ganaban el "respeto" de los demás.

\- Así que el gran Drapion ahora es una nana – de pronto se burló de él Cacturne en centro del pasillo, cortándole el paso, obviamente había planeado aquello.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó Drapion furioso, notando que a su alrededor ya se había formado una pequeña multitud curiosa, pero variada en actitudes con respecto al espectáculo se formaba.

\- No te hagas el rudo, todos ya vimos que tienes vocación de niñera – dijo Cacturne, era demasiado obvio que buscaba provocarlo.

Cacturne era otro de los alumnos de la escuela que estaba involucrado en lo de las peleas sucias, y Drapion lo había vencido en un par de ocasiones, y de hecho podía entender lo que el sujeto con cara de espantapájaros siniestro hacía, pues una derrota en una pelea sucia significaba no solo debilidad, sino humillación. Pero aun a pesar de esto Drapion no iba a poder hacer nada. Pues si bien no era un delincuente, meterse en esas peleas le había hecho daño, no solo con sus padre o a su reputación en la escuela, sino con la posibilidad de ser expulsado, su matriculas estaba condicionada a su comportamiento. Y ahí recordó algo que no venía mucho al caso, pero recordaba, que de entre todos sus amigos, Nidorino por Nidorina, nunca había aceptado participar en esas batallas; y Glyscor no lo había hecho por cobarde. En cambio Bisharp y él tenían las matriculas condicionadas por haber sido descubiertos. Ellos habían cruzado la línea entre un chico con tendencias rebeldes, a chicos con tendencias delincuenciales.

\- Vamos Drapion ¿no vas a decir nada? – Cacturne de nuevo siguió hurgando a Drapion – Tu y esa niña a solas juntos ¡Oh! Eso no es de niñeras, ¿acaso es tu pequeña novia? Maldito Degenerado – ahora sí se estaba pasando del límite.

Drapion reaccionó por instinto. Tomó a Cacturne de los hombros, y lo empujo contra la pared con mucha fuerza.

\- No te atrevas a decir ni una palara más – amenazó Drapion dispuesto a dejar a su adversario respirando por un tubo.

\- ¡Drapion detente! – de repente lo llamó Bisharp.

Drapion espabiló y soltó a Cacturne, este término en el suelo adolorido y quejándose. Drapion le dio la espalda no estando listo para ver que los pokemons a su alrededor lo miraban con expresiones variadas, algunos con el típico horror y desprecio que individuos más decentes que él eran capaces de profesarle, otras miradas parecían algo más comprensivas, mientras otras eran expresiones que de algún modo le daban animo o lo felicitaban. Y de pronto una pequeña se escurrió entre las patas de la multitud.

\- Hermano – sollozó Kana preocupada, de nuevo arrojándose a abrazar a Drapion.

\- Kana, tranquila, no pasó nada – Drapion se sintió obligado a decir esto para calmarla.

Kana entonces volvió a abrazar a Drapion. A Drapion no le importo que lo vieran con Kana, la cargo y con ayuda de Bisharp se hizo lugar para apartarse de ahí. Drapion iba con Bisharp y Kana, cuando entonces aparecieron Nidorino y Glyscor. Drapion se vio obligado a explicarles lo que había sucedido.

\- …Tranquilo, Cacturne es más boca que amenazas reales – lo alentó Nidorino.

\- Creo que hay chistes que debo dejar de hacer – dijo Glyscor nervioso.

\- ¿qué chistes? – preguntó Kana.

\- Chistes no aptos para lolis – respondió Drapion avergonzado.

\- ¿"Lolis"? – dudó la pequeña Kana.

\- cuando tengas edad para mirar anime lo entenderás – respondió Drapion riéndose.

Y Nidorino y Bisharp también rieron un poco, la niña que iba entre ellos, estaba doblegando a Glyscor sin esforzarse.

Drapion para ese punto estaba dispuesto a ser el hermano mayor de Kana, de todos modos le había tomado cariño a la mocosa. Y después de eso último no iba preocuparse lo que los demás dijeran. Pues se sentía capaz de hacerles frente, y sus amigos no iban a burlarse; Drapion podía vivir con eso.

Aquel día sin embargo el ambiente para Drapion no fue hostil ni burlesco. Quizá algún ápice de razón afloro en los demás chicos de la secundaria, y todos lograron entender que Drapion solo se había hecho el hermano mayor de una niña pequeña, algo que si bien podía ser algo gracioso de parte de un tipo tan "bruto", en realidad solo demostraba lo que Mawile posteo por primera vez, las apariencias engañaban.

Para el final del día Drapion algo nervioso iba a biblioteca para hacer la tarea con Sliggo. Quizá con todo al final no se sentía tan a tranquilo como creía. Drapion entonces se llevó una grata sorpresa, pues Sliggo si bien lo había tratado con el recelo característico de una chica que le tiene miedo u opina que es un idiota violento, ahora lo esperaba con una actitud más tranquila y con cierto aire de curiosidad como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

\- Hola – saludó Drapion algo incómodo, pero intentando disimular.

\- Hola Drapion – lo saludó de vuelta la chica - ¿tienes tus apuntes del lunes? – preguntó con algo más de cuidado y menos apatía.

\- Sí, aunque mejor consigues los del alguien más, los míos son un desastre, ese día tenía la cabeza en las nubes – confesó Drapion.

\- tranquilo, ya me iguale las clases, me refería a todo lo hay que presentar para la asignación – explico la chica – si quieres te ayudo con lo de las lecciones del lunes – se ofreció ella.

\- Gracias, eso estaría muy bien – agradeció Drapion no pudiendo evitar conmoverse algo por el gesto.

\- bueno, entremos – sugirió la tipo dragón dándole la espalda a Drapion para entrar a la biblioteca.

Drapion entonces sonrió un poco para sí mismo "Gracias Hermanita" pensó mientras avanzaba detrás de Sliggo para hacer la tarea… (y aún nos quedan más historias que contar).

 **NOTA: Hola a todos, ya sé actualizando después de más de dos semanas, pero lo malo de este plot es que no sabía cómo darle el giró fresco sin que se extendiese demasiado, y creo que en el resultado final eso se nota un poco. Normalmente cuando no podía avanzar en un plot de pokesecundaria, debido a que tenía fechas límite, si no podía avanzar la historia pasaba a otra idea, por eso esto fue un poco desafiante.**

 **Algunos estuvieron preguntándome sobre Arena Roja, pero eso va a tardar un poquito, porque estoy volviéndola a redactar, la iba a subir hace días, y la estaba releyendo para la corrección de la ortografía, y me dio un poco de vergüenza el modo en el que estaba narrada, así que la estoy reescribiendo para que quede bien, seamos honestos, no puedo ser ambiciosa si no puedo redactar bien una historia de fantasía épica, y creo que como mis lectores se merecen que le ponga cuidado.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco su paciencia y que se den un tiempo para seguirme, pronto más noticias y actualizaciones. Por ahora mis horarios estana lgo inestables, pero me gustaría volver a publicar con regularidad. Y nos leemos luego (No se olviden de dejar REVIEW).**


	3. Problemas de Familia

**NOTA: A ver mis niños, como ya saben este plot (*guion o libreto en inglés para quien no sepa, pero en este contexto significa algo más como la estructura de la historia) si fue eliminado de la trama del fic original fue porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerla funcionar como un capitulo regular, pues tras la gran revelación la historia muere, y dado que la historia trata sobre Quilava, Flareon y las hermanas eevee, es un poco difícil agregarle algo, pues los problemas de los personajes principales del Fic, solían acarrear problemas para nuevos arcos argumentales, pero el canon ya está construido, y no quiero alterarlo. Y agregar un problema simple para que se resuelva en el mismo capítulo, sería hacerlo forzado. Así que por eso, este cap solo tendrá una parte.**

 **Y como ya sabrán, esto ocurre la semana siguiente al Desmadre de los iniciales, recuerden que Grotle tenía una cita marcada para conocer al padre de Leafeon.**

 **POKESECUNDARIA PLUS**

 **Secretos de Familia**

… Quilava en ese momento pensó en decir que no, pero ¿debería? Fácilmente podría decirle Flareon que tenía algo más que hacer, lo cual tenía mucho sentido, de todos modos, tan solo se lo había dicho hacia unos segundos, pero eso sería mentirle a su novia justo después de haberse reconciliado de otra pelea.

Para Quilava, un neófito en el tema de las relaciones amorosas, era bastante complicado determinar si es que eso de pelear constantemente era parte del proceso natural de una pareja joven, o si estaba cayendo en una especie de relación toxica. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que le gustaba Flareon, no solo por ser linda, sino por su determinación, el empeño que ponía en todo lo que le apasionaba, el hecho de que no fuera una chica melosa que exigiera sentimientos, corazones y cursilerías, y lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con ella cuando no estaban pelando. Así que se decantaba por la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una especie de etapa, o una fase a superar, y no quería arruinarlo, sobre todo después de ya haber puesto una excusa de antemano.

Quizá fue por haber visto una imagen en internet que contenía la fotografía de un icónico presidente con sombrero, que subliminalmente le decía "La honestidad es la mejor política"; o por querer evitar cualquier problema, sobretodo siendo consciente de que tenía un mejor amigo que era incapaz de guardar secretos. O al final era por ambas cosas, pero Quilava respondió "OK, ahí estaré". Y luego se alejó lentamente del teclado de su computadora.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar "bien, entonces date prisa y ven" le escribió Flareon. Quilava se alejó de la computadora entonces completamente. Para ese punto Quilava se sentía aun inseguro de lo que había hecho, así que repaso en la mente lo sucedido, como si se tratara de un fragmento de una obra que debía memorizar. Flareon de la nada lo había invitado a conocer a su padre en una cena en su casa, aquella noche del viernes. Bien, el argumento de aquel extraño acto en su vida no comenzaba muy bien. Segunda escena, él como cualquier chico se sintió intimidado y avergonzado por la idea de que el padre de su novia, supiera de su relación, así que trato de excusarse en que no había pedido permiso. La tercera escena transcurría en frente de sus padres, con él esperando que no le diesen agudización para proceder; lo cual no ocurrió, pues su madre le permitió ir. Y por último el final de aquel acto, él termino diciendo que sí.

Quilava entonces, como no pudiendo creer que algo tan pequeño como eso le afectase tanto, se puso en automático, tomó sus llaves, celular, algo de dinero para el transporte público, una chaqueta con bolsillos para meter todo eso, para ir a la casa de Flareon. Una sensación de desconcierto lo asolaba. Pero se había comprometido y, además comida gratis. Y con esto salió de casa sin saber que esperar.

Y mientras esperaba el autobús, y mientras estaba en él, Quilava pensaba en lo que le esperaba. Una cena familiar con él de invitado. Una cena bastante concurrida, pues serian 8 hermanas, un padre y él mismo. Entonces recién se daba cuenta, no tenía ni idea de la identidad del padre de las hermanas Eevee. Ahora que lo pensaba desconocía hasta la especie. No solo podía ser una eeveelution, era el padre, podía ser cualquier especie que perteneciera al mismo grupo huevo de una eevee, y esa lista de posibilidades era extrañamente amplia. Pero, por alguna razón, le joven tipo fuego prefirió asumir que iba a ser una eevelution.

Quilava sabía que eso podría resultar extraño, no se imaginaba que tipo de pokemon hubiera criado a Flareon y sus hermanas, de todos modos, todas eran tan diferentes entre ellas. Jolteon, era juguetona y enérgica, algo latosa, pero muy amable; Vaporeon, era algo más tranquila, llevadera, y sin duda tenía un espíritu libre que Quilava encontraba relajante; Flareon era determinada, algo difícil, pero al fin y al cavo agradable; Espeon, como toda buena tipo psíquico era inteligente, algo cursi en ocasiones, y sin duda no la hembra más arriesgada del mundo, pues Quilava la veía muy mojigata, y él no era un loco desinhibido; Umbreon era otra historia, dominante, con tendencias sádicas, y no muy amable, razones suficientes para Quilava como para cuestionar porque Flareon defendía a esta hermana suya en particular; Leafeon era tímida, callada, pero bastante tierna hasta donde Quilava la conocía; Glaceon era un dama, o Quilava así la definía, a pesar haberla conocido cuando estaba enferma, femenina, con cierta aura mística detrás de ella, pero a Quilava no terminaba de convencerle ese "encanto"; y por ultimo Sylveon, responsable, cálida, preocupada de los otros, tan dulce que te podría dar diabetes, era como la mamá linda y perfecta de un cuento de hadas. Sin duda un grupo complicado desde su planteamiento.

Quilava había convido con ellas desde que estas se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos por Flareon, pero aun así no sabía que se podía esperar de ellas, de todos modos, eran un grupo altamente unido, pero a la vez disfuncional, interesante sin duda, y por más que el 80% de ellas le agradaran, tenía problemas con algunas. Y a eso sumarle al misterioso padre. Quilava ya no tenía ni idea de que esperar. Y solo se mantuvo aparentemente tranquilo hasta que estuvo frente a la enorme casa de Flareon, para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

\- ¡¿Grotle?! ¡qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió Quilava al verlo parado inmóvil delante de la puerta de la casa.

\- ¿Quilava? – dudó Grotle – supongo que no soy el único que va a conocer al padre de su novia – dijo Grotle algo nervioso – sinceramente aun no me da valor para tocar el timbre.

\- Ahora o nunca – bromeó Quilava, arrepintiéndose, pues en eso Grotle se animó a tocar el timbre.

Quilava tragó saliva, y entonces miró a Grotle, el cual por alguna razón lucia bien arreglado. No elegante, pero cuando menos formal, en cambio èl ni se había preocupado en eso.

\- jeje – rio grotle nervioso – espero que no se note que estoy usando peluca – murmuró.

\- descuida se ve natural – dijo Quilava recordando entonces lo del desmadre, y que ahora Grotle sin la peluca tenía peinado punk, y que de hecho había mencionado aquella cena durante esa ocasión.

Entonces e abrió la puerta.

\- hola chicos – saludó Jolteon – Vamos pasen, la cena está casi lista y mi papá quiere conocerlos, dense prisa – los apresuro.

Ambos con cierto temor entraron a la casa.

El interior era un extraño mosaico de diversos estilos de decoración, cada pieza de los muebles no combinaba con el resto, pero extrañamente el lugar se veía bien. Un sofá estilo vintage de color verde pasto, al lado de una mesita de vidrio minimalista, con una silla de madera tallada barroca con tapizado rojo, una alfombra de estilo arábigo, un jarrón de vidrio con un popurrí de colores otoñales, otro sofá de mimbre tejido con almohadones de color crema, un sillón individual de cuero negro súper mullido, la sala estaba coronada por un candelabro estilo gótico con cristales oscuros colgando.

\- pónganse cómodos, papá acaba de llegar del trabajo, así que bajara en un instante, las demás están terminando de preparar la cena – dijo Jolteon retirándose hacia la cocina.

Quilava la siguió con la mirada y en lugar de ir a uno de los sofás a sentarse, la siguió discretamente para echar un vistazo a la cocina. Todas las hermanas estaban ahí, moviéndose en aquella gran cocina. Quilava por discreción no pudo ver mucho, pero escucho algunos fragmentos de conversación "¿qué pensara papá de Quilava?", "Los chicos ya están aquí" "pásame la pimienta", "no le pongas azúcar", "que nerviosa estoy", "¿crees que me quedo bien el arroz?". Sin duda ellas cocinaban y hablaban de ellos.

Grotle entonces le lanzó a Quilava una mirada acusatoria, como diciéndole que estaba mal espiar a las chicas, así que Quilva se retiró nervioso. Quilava termino sentándose junto a Grotle con cierta carita de culpabilidad. Y antes de que Grotle dijera algo, pues era obvio que iba decir algo, Umbreon salió de la cocina.

\- Hola – los saludo con disgusto, y luego se dirigió a la puerta, pero cerca de la puerta bajo las orejas en un gesto involuntario de vergüenza.

Los chicos la observaron curioso, Umbreon no era de las chicas que bajaban las orejas. Umbreon abrió la puerta y ahí apareció Houndoom. Houndoom sin percatarse del par de novatos adolescentes ue estaban de curiosos, intento saludar a Umbreon con un beso, pero Umbreon lo detuvo.

\- Tranquilo, mi padre está en la planta alta, y tenemos un par de intrusos – dijo Umbreon señalando a Grotle y Quilava, los cuales con sonrisas nerviosas saludaron con la pata.

Houndoom gruñó un poco, y luego tomo un tono irónico.

\- Noche de conocer a tu suegro – dijo.

\- Exacto, y ahora ve a sentarte – dijo Umbreon algo autoritaria.

En eso Vaporeon y Espeon salieron de la cocina.

\- Hola chicos – los saludo Vaporeon.

\- descuiden la cena estará lista en unos minutos, y papá bajara enseguida – anunció Espeon – Umbreon, ayudamos a poner la mesa – pidió su hermana.

Umbreon con una mala actitud se dispuso a ayudar a sus hermanas.

\- Si quieren las ayudo chicas – se ofreció Grotle.

\- descuida, no es necesario – agradeció Vaporeon.

\- Son nuestros invitados, solo por eso, en otra ocasión se apreciará su gentileza – dijo Espeon antes de desaparecer por una pared que dividía la sala del comedor.

Entonces se dio un silencio incomodo entre los 3 machos que estaban sentados en la sala. Grotle no era el tipo de chico que sintiera confianza en un tipo siniestro, Houndoom era amigo de Zoroark, con quien Quilava no se llevaba bien, y si los iniciales se ponían a hablar, estarían excluyendo a Houndoom.

\- oye Quilava – de repente hablo Houndoom.

Quilava solo lo miro algo nervioso.

\- Tus problemas con Zoroark no me incumben – dijo el tipo siniestro, como si hubiera leído la mente de Quilava.

\- ¿enserio? – dudó Quilava algo torpemente.

Houndoom solo termino lanzándole una mirada de impaciencia, y luego desvió la cabeza.

\- Houndoom – de pronto se atrevió a hablar Grotle – ¿conoces al padre de Umbreon?

\- Si, ya conocía al señor Lord – admitió Houndoom con cierta molestia – pero nunca como el novio de Umbreon – admitió de forma honesta, de todos modos, estaba en el mismo predicamento que los iniciales.

\- No me digan que las hermanas Eevee siempre hacen esto de llamar a todos sus novios para que su padre los conozca – comentó Quilava algo impacientado.

\- pues si – respondió Houndoom – solo a los nuevos claro.

Grotle y Quilava se miraron algo inquietos. En ese momento Glaceon salió de la cocina llevando un bold de ensalada.

\- Hola chicos – los saludó y se fue fugazmente.

Detrás de ella, Flareon y Vaporeon llevaban una olla entre las dos.

\- Hola chicos – saludaron ambas al unisonó, sin mirar demasiado a los chicos. Y detrás de ellas comenzaron a salir más hermanas.

Se escuchó una ligera conmoción en el comedor. Quilava y Grotle no pudieron evitar intentar asomarse, pero al final no lograron ver nada. Luego de eso las hermanas salieron en tropel de manera algo torpe, pero riéndose.

\- Chicos ya es hora – de repente les informo Sylveon acercándoseles tranquilamente – papá ya va a bajar.

\- Houndoom, conmigo – indico Umbreon de modo casi autoritario.

\- Grotle – llamó Leafeon algo abochornada.

Flareon por su parte llamó a Quilava con un gesto de su pata.

Los tres chicos parados al lado de sus respectivas novias, junto con las hermanas de estas miraban hacia la escalera.

\- Oye, pudiste haberme dicho con más anticipación – reclamo Quilava a Flareon por lo bajo.

\- Espeon me obligo a llamarte, yo te quería fuera de esto – dijo Flareon con cierta culpa.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudo Quilava algo más preocupado.

\- Mi padre puede ser algo…

Flareon no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando un umbreon vario color de aspecto adulto bajó por la escalera. Aquel tipo siniestro ostentaba un pelaje negro con los anillos y ojos azules, lo cual le daba un aspecto solemne e intimidante.

Las hermanas de arremolinaron alrededor de su padre, el cual parecía muy feliz de ver a sus hijas, intercambio palabras con todas ellas incluso Quilava pudo entonces observar algo sin precedente. Umbreon dejando que su padre le acaricie la cabeza, para luego responder de manera cariñosa. Luego en señor Lord, se volteó hacia los tres chicos, y las chicas volvieron a ponerse a su lado.

\- Houndoom, vaya no esperaba verte aquí – dijo aquel hombre con una seguridad tan firme, que hizo gruñir a Houndoom, era como una provocación directa.

Umbreon rio.

\- Tranquilo Houdoom, solo bromeaba, ahora dame la pata y saludémonos como hombres – dijo Lord ahora más amable extendiendo la pata.

Houndoom selló aquel saludo, no sin sentir que había caído en una especie de trampa. Pues lord lo miro a los ojos de una manera inquisitiva. Al soltarle la pata la atención del padre de las Eevees, se fue sobre Grotle.

\- Es un honor conocerlo, señor, mi nombre es Grotle – se presentó Grotle exhibiendo su buena educación.

\- dime Grotle ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – preguntó el variocolor.

\- Yo solo quiero pasar el tiempo con ella, y desarrollar una relación agradable para ambos – dijo de manera muy ofuscada, se había enredado un poco con las palabras que quería decir.

\- Dime ¿Ya has besado a mi hija en la boca? – preguntó Lord aun en ese tono firme y severo.

\- ¡Papá! – reclamo Leafeon avergonzada.

\- Cariño, necesito oír su respuesta, debo asegurarme de que te trate como merece – dijo Lord.

\- pues si he besado a Leafeon de esa forma antes, señor, pero le puedo asegurar que yo la respeto mucho, y estoy dispuesto a tratarla como se merece – dijo Grotle con algo más de convicción.

\- Pues me alegra – respondió Lord ahora con un tonó más amable, y extendió la pata para darle la bienvenida.

Quilava ya había visto a Grotle y a Houndoom ser "aceptados" por el padre de las Eevees con relativa facilidad. Y creyendo ser algo más listo de lo que normalmente podía ser, se puso a analizar la situación como había visto a otros hacerlo, en base a su realmente escaso conocimiento de psicología. Como Lord era un tipo siniestro, no podía evitar tener una tendencia natural a la crueldad, por eso se divirtió intimidando a Grotle y Houndoom, pero Grotle demostró que era un buen tipo, y alguien decente por el modo en el que respondió la pregunta; y Houndoom, había sido frienzoneado previamente por Umbreon, quien hasta donde Quilava podía ver, era la consentida de su padre. Quilava entonces solo debía bajar la cabeza hasta que aquel hombre le diera el pase, y todo iba a estar bien, comería, se haría el buen tipo, y luego iría a casa sintiéndose tranquilo, para al día siguiente ir al ensayo de teatro como si nada, y volver a una rutina relajada.

Quilava evito el contacto visual mientras Lord se le acerba, pero para demostrar confianza hizo un contacto ocular con él bastante forzado cuando este parecía que iba a dirigirse hacia él.

\- Flareon ¿realmente él es el talento prodigio del que tanto hablan tú y la profesora Masquerain? – preguntó Lord.

Quilava a pesar de que había pasado por un pequeño circo por ese asunto del teatro, nunca había sido llamado "prodigio" en su cara. Aquello le hizo involuntariamente levantar la cara con una expresión extraña llena de vergüenza y asombro, claro que luego tuvo la necesidad de mirar a Flareon reaccionar ante lo que parecían sus propias palabras, unas que literalmente lo adulaban.

\- Yo no dije eso – reclamó Flareon algo confusa, aquello había sino no solo inusual en su padre, sino que aterrador, Flareon nunca le había mencionado directamente a su padre las condiciones en las cuales Quilava se había integrado a al Club de teatro, y dudaba que su padre le hubiera preguntado directamente a la profesora.

\- Tus hermanas mencionaron algo de eso – dijo su padre para salirse de forma fácil después de que obviamente había puesto palabras en la boca de Flareon.

Flareon miró a sus hermanas que tenía esa sonrisa penosa que afirmaba que alguna de ellas había llamado "prodigio" a Quilava.

\- Fue Glaceon – dijo Umbreon de frente.

La situación de pronto se tornó en una de las típicas veces donde Flareon y sus hermanas tenían una pequeña disputa. Glaceon trato de explicarse diciendo que Quilava si le parecía un prodigio por lograr cantar a ese nivel sin entrenamiento formal. Y luego Espeon intento decir que era solo opinión, Luego Flareon reclamo que no debían sobreestimar a Quilava, luego Umbreon hizo un comentario sobre el empoderamiento de algo que Quilava no entendio, mientras Jolteon protestaba que arruinaban la cena, y Sylveon intentaba calmarlas diciendo que era vergonzoso frente a los invitados.

\- Olvidenlo ya, vamos a comer – dijo Lord imponiendo de manera simple el orden aquella casa. Sim embargo, Quilava estaba muy confundido. Y lo más importante, no había recibido la susodicha "aprobación".

Quilava se sentó en la cena entre Grotle y Flareon. Se sentía extraño, no entendía en que momento había metido la pata, y tampoco tenía idea de la impresión que había dejado en su suegro; y mucho menos por qué Flareon había actuado así ante unos halagos sobre él. Quilava ya no sabía qué hacía, y solo se limitaba a comer sopa de manera adecuada.

Para cuando el postre estuvo servido, Quilava por alguna razón se había unido a la conversación, y había olvidado el miedo. Claro que Flareon también parecía haberse olvidado del asunto. Y a esa situación de hacer como si todo hubiera salido bien en cierto momento se unió Lord. Al final del postre, la conversación seguía. Pero solo en el momento en el que las hermanas Eevee comenzaron a recoger los platos, Quilava noto como estaba decorado el comedor.

Sillas de tres juegos diferentes, uno de madera y tapiz azul, otro de barras metálicas y un cojín pintado de negro, y sillas con estructuras de un material que parecía plástico en formas posmodernistas, alrededor de una mesa de madera lacada en marrón oscuro con vidrio encima de un mantel de flores. Esta vez la lámpara era una de estilo moderno. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Quilava fue que la casa resultaba tener una chimenea que se desperdiciaba en el comedor.

Quilava tras ayudar a las chicas a recoger sus platos, se fijó algo más en la chimenea, sobre la cual había algunas fotos enmarcadas. Una de ellas de toda la familia, Lord, y una Espeon rodeados de ocho pequeñas Eevee.

\- oigan, vamos a tomar café en la sala ¿quién quiere una tasa? – de repente ofreció Vaporeon

-También tenemos té y algo de leche – agregó Espeon.

Quilava no tenía mucha Sed, de todos modos, había bebido mucho jugo de baya durante la cena. Así que en lugar de pasar a la sala se quedó viendo la primera foto de la familia completa de las Eevee que veía.

\- Quilava – de repente la voz de lord lo llamaba por detrás.

\- Señor Lord – dijo Quilava algo raro, pues hasta cierto punto eso de "señor Lord" era redundante.

\- No pudimos terminar de presentarnos adecuadamente hace rato – recordó lord tornándose frio.

\- Sí, eso no estuvo bien – dijo Quilava volviendo a ponerse nerviosos. Como le molestaba que el padre de su novia fuera un tipo siniestro. Ahora que lo pensaba no se llevaba bien con ningún siniestro.

\- Dejare los juegos de padre sabio a un lado y seré director – anuncio el variocolor, pero no fue suficiente – No me agrada que seas un mocoso que cree que se pasa de listo, ni tu falta de dirección en la vida, y no quiero verte cerca de Flareon.

\- ¿Qué? – ahogadamente dudo Quilava.

\- vi el video de tu audición al club de teatro, solo fuiste natural, tu actuación es débil, pero tienes carisma, y no hay muchos chicos dispuesto a actuar en un musical, y tú cantas, pero no lees música, no conoces musicales de los cuales no haya una película, y te tomas lo del teatro muy poco enserio, al igual que todo en la vida por lo que veo – dijo Lord, recordándole a Quilava el lado de Flareon que lo tenía conflictuado, el que no sabía si amar u odiar.

\- no – dijo Quilava sin saber que responder – no es eso.

\- ¿Por qué volviste unos segundos después de que abandonaras el club de teatro? – preguntó Lord.

\- ¡Por Flareon! – respondió Quilava impulsivo.

\- si ella termina contigo, dejarías el club, y volvemos a lo mismo, hay pokemons mejores, y con más personalidad que seguro serian mejores que tú con Flareon – dijo Lord.

\- Oiga yo… – Quilava no pudo terminar de excusarse.

\- Tu amigo Grotle es un gran chico, los profesores lo adoran, y parece que es algo más que solo un buen sujeto, alguien con quien Leafeon se siente comoda; ya conocía a Houndoom, Umbreon ha sido mala con él, pero tiene las agallas para ponerla en su lugar cuando lo necesita, y saca lo mejor de ella; en cambio tu no pareces ser lo suficientemente bueno para Flareon – decía Lord.

\- ¡Papá, ya basta! – de repente dijo la voz de Flareon que había ido a ver lo que ocurría.

Flareon lucia muy enfadada.

\- por eso no quería traerlo – aclaró Flareon.

\- Flareon, sabes que hago esto porque me importas – se explicó Lord.

\- Ahhhh – gruñó Flareon – estaba harta de los tipos pretenciosos que no se me dejaban de insinuar, conozco a alguien normal y que me quiere a pesar de mi carácter, y tu insistes en que no es para mí – reclamo Flareon.

\- Flareon, yo sé que ahora no lo entiendes – dijo Lord queriéndose imponer.

\- No papá – dijo Flareon con fuerza – Ya sabía que no te iba agradar, no quieres que ninguna de tus niñas salga con un actor, peor aún si es uno sin preparación, peor si canta – lo encaró.

\- Flareon – dijo Quilava confundido acercándose a ella que estaba algo decaída tras todo eso.

\- vámonos – dijo Flareon arrastrando inmediatamente a Quilava hacia el exterior.

Quilava estaba confundido, pero quería saber lo que ocurría.

\- Flareon ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Me obligaron a invitarte a última hora, esperaba que esto no pasara, pero ya sabía que el concepto de tu existencia molesta a mi papá – dijo Flareon frustrada.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo de nuevo Quilava.

\- La foto que estuviste viendo, es la última que queda de mi madre, y hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre mi familia – dijo Flareon.

\- No entiendo.

\- es normal – dijo Flareon con mucha más paciencia de lo habitual – pero soy una hija de Ditto, en más de un sentido de la palabra, y eso incluye el literal – tuvo que agregar pues Quilava no parecía entender.

\- ¿qué tu mamá no era una Espeon? – dudó Quilava teniendo miedo a equivocarse.

\- Era una ditto, pero no le gustaba que lo supieran, por eso andaba como una Espeon – explico la tipo fuego bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo de ser cantante y actor improvisado como yo? – dudó Quilava.

\- Mi padre siempre lo supo, peor no le importaba, estaba feliz con mi mamá – contaba Flareon – papá solía ser productor de obras de teatro, y mi mamá era chef, pero un día un actor sin preparación apareció dando una actuación magnifica para un musical; mi papá persuadió al director para darle un protagónico, pues veía potencial en ese actor, se hicieron amigos, lo trajo a casa a conocer a su esposa e hijas, y…

\- ¿Segura que quieres contarme? – le preguntó Quilava.

\- SÍ – respondió Flareon con fuerza.

\- adelante – Quilava trató de darle valor.

\- Sylveon un día encontró a nuestro "tío Dante" besando a nuestra mamá, se lo contó a papá, y luego todas supimos, nuestros padres pelearon, y luego papá saco a Dante de la obra, y luego muchas cosas pasaron, hasta que un día mamá no estuvo más y papá renuncio al teatro para comenzar a trabajar en la publicidad – explico Flareon.

\- entonces yo le recuerdo a tu papá a ese tal Dante – dijo Quilava asustado.

-sí, y ahora ya sabes porque se insulta diciendo que alguien es un hijo de ditto, mi mamá resulto ser todo lo malo que suelen ser los ditto, y bueno – dijo Flareon para terminar.

\- Oye, cálmate, que tu padre me odie no es para tanto, y lo pasado queda en el pasado – trató de animarla el inicial.

\- sí, pero no para mi papá – dijo Flareon frustrada – sabes que me gusta de ti Quilava, que te siento como un amigo cercano al cual contarle cosas, y con quien salir a tontear, no como un novio con quien tenga que ser linda.

\- me gustaría no haberlo arruinado, debo confesar que sí, intente pasarme de listo con tu padre, cosa que no salió bien, pues no soy muy listo, lo lamento mucho – se disculpó Quilava.

\- descuida, lo noté, pero salido incluso mejor a lo que me temía, no esperaba que terminaras de comer la cena – confesó Flareon riendo un poco.

Y ambos se pusieron a reír. En eso, una tercera sombra se dibujó en la acera, tapando el alumbrado público.

\- Flareon, debo disculparme contigo – dijo Lord – y también contigo Quilava.

\- ¿Cuánto terminaste escuchado? – interrogó Flareon.

\- casi todo, me sorprende como manejaron el asunto, y si me lo permite, volvamos a casa y terminemos la cena como se debe – propuso Lord.

Flareon y Quilava se miraron, y luego de asentir, los tres se fueron hacia la casa.

Al final de la cena Quilava estaba algo rendido, sin duda aquello había sido muy loco. Para la hora en la cual Quilava ya debía volver a casa.

\- me alegra ver que tú y Flareon tengan tan buena conexión, y que ella confié en ti – dijo Lord.

\- gracias – dijo Quilava – más bien gracias por no destruir toda mi autoestima – rio.

\- bien hecho muchacho – dijo Lord extendiendo la pata.

Y Quilava respondió al gesto. Por fin había conseguido la bendición de su suegro y podría dormir en paz. Todo ese drama había terminado de manera feliz y satisfactoria.

\- por cierto, Quilava, quizá este de más decirlo, pero mi bendición no implica que, si le rompes el corazón a Flareon, no voy a hacerte daño, y buscar vengar a mi hija con tu dolor y humillacion, buenas noches – se despidió Lord… (esta historia continuará).

 **NOTA: A ver mis niños, estoy escribiendo lento porque me estoy acostumbrando a un nuevo teclado (larga historia). Pero Halloween es Halloween, así que voy a esforzarme para reeditar el viejo especial de Halloween, para que sepan cómo iba a ser en un inicio, así que esperen algo para esas fiestas, nos leemos luego.**


	4. Aviso

**Nota de aviso** : Hace días a publique el típico especial de Halloween que hago todos los años en POKESECUNDARIA, lo cual fue un error del cual me di cuenta muy tarde, pues esta pertenecía a POKESECUNDARIA PLUS. Ya saben POKESECUNDARIA terminó, y no hay planes para continuarla excepto por los iniciales de la séptima generación, que lamentablemente no habían revelado sus formas intermedias cuando termino el fic, por más que técnicamente ya se habían filtrado las formas finales.

Y no he devuelto la historia al lugar al que pertenece porque ya habían dejado comentarios que no me gustaría perder (adoro que dejen comentarios).

Por otra parte, como me temía hubo personas que no entendieron muy bien la historia. Que se parece un poco al proceso creativo de cada capítulo de pokesecundaria regular, y luego GHOST salvaje aparece para corromper la historia y crear un caos.

Gracias por darse la molestia de leer este aviso y a continuación re publicare el especial de Halloween sin borrar el ya publicado en POKESECUNDARIA.

Y como bono extra, el link a una viñeta cómica de GHOST y Ghost_Walker en Facebook.

GhostWalkersProyect/photos/a.1771756696419525.1073741827.1764732837121911/1771756599752868/?type=3&theater

Oh bueno, es la única publicación en la página de la caminante fantasma e facebook (además de una conversación con un seguidor que encontró esa página). Y i se preguntan porque hice esa página, es para proyectos a futuro, así que bueno. Eso es todo, se despide la caminante fantasma.


	5. Meta-Halloween (parte 1)

**Nota: Sí, esto es exactamente lo mismo que publique en POKESECUNDARIA POR ERROR, así que sí aun no la han leído, aprovechen y dejen aquí sus comentarios.**

 **POKESECUNDARIA PLUS**

 **Meta-Halloween**

El cuarto piso de la secundaria Pokemon, el lugar más anormal de toda la escuela. Pues ahí era donde los pokemons del tipo fantasma recibían sus clases. Siguiendo los preceptos de la escuela en la que cada alumno recibe una currícula especialmente diseñada para su especie, de acuerdo a las necesidades y talentos de esta. Por ejemplo, de nada le serviría a un pokemon de tipo fuego aprender a nadar, o a un pokemon que puede volar, aprender espeleología (estudio de cavernas subterráneas).

Y en el caso del tipo fantasma no era tan diferente, pero al ser un tipo que desafiaba las leyes convencionales de la materia, y que en algunos casos era la excepción a toda regla con respecto a la definición de vida y muerte, debían recibir un tratamiento especial. Gran parte de las clases que ellos llevaban, obviamente exceptuando cursos básicos, no los podían llevar el resto de las especies. Cosa que hacía que fueran los "raros" de la secundaria. Aun así, entre ellos las cosas siempre eran bastante alocadas.

El cuarto piso lucia como un edificio antiguo, no era raro ver a los alumnos, que podían, atravesando todo el tiempo las paredes. Tampoco era inusual ver objetos flotando o que un rostro macabro saliera de la nada. A los pokemons fantasmas les gustaba jugar, en mayor a menor medida, y realmente muy pocos pokemons de otros tipos eran capaces de entender su excéntrico sentido del humor, y fanatismo por los lugares oscuros y lúgubres.

Sin embargo, la historia que hoy vengo a relatar comienza en otro lugar diferente a la secundaria Pokemon. Es más, ocurrió en un lugar tan diferente y ajeno, que se podría considerar como que fuese parte de otro mundo. …. Era… un … oscuro…oscuro…oscuro… shshshshshshsh * ruido de interferencia * shshshshshshs…

-Voz Lugubre y _distorsionada:_ **Ahahahahahaha, no me esclavizara esa estúpida niña.**

….

((pantalla en blanco, desconexión))

….

Posiblemente la fiesta más importante -(para Ghost_Walker250)- para el tipo fantasma era la festividad de los muertos, un espacio de tres días en el cual, se suponía que, la energía espiritual se hacía más fuerte. Se decía que esto conectaba el mundo espiritual al mundo físico. La festividad de los muertos comenzaba el día 30 de octubre y culminaba el primero de noviembre, siendo su punto más alto la noche del 31 de octubre. El tipo fantasma festejaba desde hacía cientos de años en ese día. Y en aquella ocasión en la secundaria no era la excepción.

La escuela preparaba todos los años un gran festival de Halloween que quedaba a cargo de los alumnos del tipo fantasma y aquellos otros podemos que quisieran ser voluntarios. La dirección del festival era un asunto serio, pues era una gran oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos como jóvenes pokemons fantasma. Pues infundir miedo en las almas de los otros era algo muy arraigado en su cultura por diversas razones.

El miedo era un canalizador para la energía espiritual. El estado entre la vida y la muerte de los pokemons fantasmas -(Sobre exposición)- hacia que tuviesen que alimentarse de la energía ajena, asustar a otros pokemons evitaba que tuvieran que tuvieran que usar otros medios más inmorales para conseguir energía. Sin mencionar que el miedo al final era el arma más poderosa de los pokemons fantasmas.

Aquel año varios de los chicos de la escuela intentaban obtener el honor de ser los directores del festival de Halloween. Y como todos los años, la decisión se tomaría en una reunión en el auditorio del cuarto piso, donde en un salón en el que los pupitres estaban en graderías dejando la parte baja como un pequeño escenario. Lo moderadores serían los profesores Gengar y Dusknoir.

Y con todos los alumnos tipo fantasma presentes, y los voluntarios de otros tipos también en su lugar la habitual competencia llena de exhibicionismo podía comenzar.

\- Ahora que todos están presentes, no perdamos más el tiempo y veamos la primera presentación de los que se postulan para director del festival de Halloween este año – anuncio el profesor Gengar…. Sssssss ((borrar)) ssssssS * _No, Demasiadas explicaciones, mejor presento al grupo de amigos*…._

Aquella mañana el sol estaba cubierto por gruesas y oscuras nubes. El viento soplaba tempestuoso. Sin duda un día perfecto para demostrarle a la secundaria de lo que era capaz. Aquel era un gran día para aquel Banette -(Pokemon favorito de Ghost_Walker250)- que con ansias ya no podía esperar a demostrarles a todos los demás su retorcida visión, y su terrorífica y maravillosa creatividad. Desde shuppet, soñaba con hacerse cargo del festival de Halloween, y ahora ya evolucionado y en la secundaria, solo era cuestión de esforzarse un poco para cumplir con su deseo.

Al terminar la primera hora de clases, donde con suerte estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en su clase de "Introducción a la mega evolución", Banette no podía esperar para ir al cuarto, que la reunión comenzara y demostrarles a todos, sus ideas. El timbre sonó y Banette se apresuró a guardar todo en su mochila e irse de aquella común y normal clase del primer piso.

\- Con calma Banette – dijo Diamond, el Sableley.

\- Ni se te ocurra detenerme Diamond, tengo una cita con el destino – dijo Banette aun con prisas.

\- ¡Hey! No porque legues primero la reunión va comenzar antes – le reclamo Hunter.

Banette se tuvo que detener, pero no podía esperar más, la emoción que tenía era grande, tanto que casi desgarraba su piel de tela …* _Quiza eso está fuera de lugar, no importa, es Halloween*_ ... y comenzó a tomar las cosas con algo más de calma, de todos modos, tenía que guardar su energía para su presentación.

\- De todas formas –(expresión favorita de la Ghost_Walker)- el Halloween no espera a nadie, no pueden juzgarme, los dejaré a todos tan fríos como el cadáver de un tipo hielo – decía Banette con una risilla siniestra.

\- "el cadáver de un tipo hielo" esa estuvo buena – admitió Diamond que con calma tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar a la par de sus amigos mostrando una sonrisa serena.

\- como que estas de muy buen humor – comentó Hunter no tan a gusto con la alegría idiota de su amigo.

\- Es que Joya y el estuvieron dándose besitos antes de clase – dijo Banette sin ninguna vergüenza para molestar a Diamond.

\- Ah... es que… yo y ella… yo – comenzó a balbucear al tipo sinestro – Banette cállate – termino reclamando avergonzado.

\- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? Tu eres el que estaba cariñosito con su novia previa clase – seguía Banette.

\- ¿tú y Joya, es oficial? – dudo Hunter algo desconcertado.

\- Pues si – admitió Diamond sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó y lloriqueó Hunter.

Hunter aún no había podido superar el rompimiento con su ex, Frosslass, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquello.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuraron al unisonó Diamond y Banette.

\- Froslass, yo te amaba, ¿por qué? ¡POR QUÉEEE! – se lamentaba de forma exagerada y patética.

\- lo lamentó – se disculpó Diamond, pues él había detonado aquel llanto.

\- ¿Qué tiene Diamond que yo no tenga para conseguir una novia? yo también merezco amor – seguía el llanto.

\- Es que él no llora tanto – dijo Banette dejando al tipo fantasma veneno deprimido – olvidémonos de ese estúpido asunto y enfoquémonos señores en lo verdaderamente importante, el Horror – anunció Banette con decisión.

\- el futuro director del festival de Halloween ha hablado – lo animó Diamond, no solo para apoyar a Banette, sino para que Hunter dejara de lloriquear.

\- Así que vamos – los impulsó Banette, y los tres fantasmas fueron al cuarto piso.

El auditorio del cuarto piso de la escuela desde hacía un rato se había estado llenando con los alumnos de tipo fantasma de la secundaria pokemon y los voluntarios para el festival.

Banette y sus amigos llegaron algo más tarde de lo que quizá Banette hubiese deseado. Ya varios habían tomado asiento dejando como única opción para que los tres estuvieran juntos sentarse junto a alguien con quien Banette realmente no quería sentarse, pero no era el único.

Mismagius Shadow, una criatura de apariencia un tanto siniestra, pero delicada cuya bonita cara escondía una personalidad que desagradaba a Banette. No al punto de odiarla, pero sí al punto de amar con una locura casi enferma verla enfadarse con él y reprobarlo. En otras palabras, le encantaba volverla loca. Claro que ese no era un día al cual quisiera agregarle una pelea innecesaria con una chica que creía que, por jugar con profanidades para causar temor, era algo indigno y vulgar. Para Banette era divertido molestarla porque era estirada y aburrida, claro que no siempre fue así.

Pero Mismagius no estaba sola. Pues como siempre andaba con alguna amiga y en este caso se trata de Froslass. Mismagius le decía algo a Froslass que Banette no llego a escuchar cuando Hunter tomó el asiento más alejado de su ex posible, teniendo a Diamond que iba a tomar ese lugar obligándolo a tomar el que estaba al lado de ese, dejando a Banette exactamente al lado de Mismagius.

\- cobarde – le dijo Banette a Hunter.

Pero este no dijo nada. Banette intento ignorar lo que Mismagius decía, pero en cierto punto no pudo.

\- … Con mis ideas este será el mejor festival de Halloween de la historia – decía la tipo fantasma con mucha determinación.

\- No lo sé Mismagius – dudaba Froslass sin querer desalentar a su amiga.

Y dada la situación Banette no pudo evitar dar una grotesca carcajada. La cual Mismagius encontró muy ofensiva …. …. Ssss * **Esa es la peor historia de terror del mundo*** sssS….

* _Callate, y déjame continuar, esto es importante*._

 _-_ Voz: **Lo encontré**

Mismagius no iba a tolerar que Banette se burlara, peor no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo callar.

\- No tienes porque reírte, que te rías de la nada solo prueba lo subnormal que eres – atacó Mismagius sin dudar ni un segundo.

\- Lo lamento, pero pensar en que tú vayas a dirigir el festival es realmente hilarante, no tienes idea de cómo funciona el terror ¿o sí? No, no creo, eres aburrida, para entender el terror y el horror no puedes ser una amargada controladora – dijo Banette aun con el tono de burla.

\- Eres un retrasado subnormal, perdedor, arrogante y desagradable – lo insultó Mismagius.

Banette realmente para ese punto ya no disfrutaba tanto de estar molestando a Mismagius, pero no iba a dejar que ella se quedara con la última palabra. Además, ese era un gran día para él, así que decidió usar un truco que tenía preparado desde hacía tiempo para defenderse de Mismagius.

\- Mismagius, me gustas – dijó teniendo, para colmo, el atrevimiento de giñarle un ojo al tipo fantasma la cual, por la vergüenza instintiva, no pudo evitar que su rostro se enrojeciera.

Froslass, Diamond y Hunter no pudieron evitar ver aquella pelea, y claro que ninguno estaba muy contento con aquello. Y para conveniencia de -(Guion)- los alumnos, en ese momento se hicieron presentes los profesores Dusknoir y Gengar.

\- Banette, eso estuvo mal hasta para ti – le regaño Diamond en voz baja.

\- Escuchaste lo que piensa de mí, debía defenderme, y funciono como se suponía, descuida, ella sabe que solo fue un truco – de pronto Banette se puso serio – No es que me haya metido con sus sentimientos o algo, así que no me reclames nada.

\- No es agradable verlos pelearse así – dijo Hunter recordando mejores tiempos donde pensar en esos dos como amigos no era imposible.

Y por el lado de Mismagius.

\- Ese idiota – renegaba Mismagius susurrando desviando la cara hacia Froslass.

\- Mismagius, también lo que le dijiste fue muy feo – comentó la tipo fantasma hielo.

\- se rio de mí ¿qué debía hacer? – cuestionó Mismagius.

\- Pues, no te molestes conmigo, pero en cuestiones de terror, Banette es mucho mejor que tu – dijo Froslass con la honestidad propia de una buena amiga.

-Organizar el festival de Halloween requiere de algo más que una imaginación retorcida, se necesita trabajo y planeación, no es algo que él pueda decir que hace mejor que yo – dijo Mismagius.

\- Quizá normalmente, pero esto es algo serio para él – termino diciendo Froslass antes de que el profesor Dusknori se pusiera a hablar.

 _\+ GH_ …: Tengo **que escapar… esa niña no… la destruiré… a sus pequeños sueños estúpidos… No la aguanto más… Yo no soy un idiota…No, la muerte de un alma es mi placer.**

\- Alumnos, no me extenderé en un discurso, ya saben para que estamos aquí, solo quiero recordarles a los voluntarios y a los alumnos y a los voluntarios y a los alumnos y a los voluntarios …* _¿Qué sucede? Esto esta mal*…_

\- Profesor ¿se encuentra bien? – dudó de repente Lampent acercándose al docente, pues por llegar temprano había terminado sentándose a en primera fila y lejos de sus amigos.

\- Dusknori ¿qué te pasa? – se preocupó el profesor Gengar.

\- …A los alumnos y a los voluntarios a los alumnos y a los voluntarios a los alumnos y a los voluntarios… – seguía diciendo sin inmutarse.

…..*Esto no debería ser as{ . ….

….*QuE´´ SOUceDDD ¿'¿ '¿?' XDXDKDLhbKBHKbku+.…

…. + n0OooooooOO0000000000o0o0o0o0o+…

\- Voz Lugubre: **Comienza el juego -**

\- Lampent, ve a buscar a la enfermera – ordenó el profesor Gengar.

El profesor intentó hacer reaccionar a su colega que no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Los alumnos que miraban estaban bastante desconcertados.

Lampent no tardó en llegar con la enfermera, la cual obviamente ya había llamado una ambulancia pues, según lo que le dijeron el profesor Dusknoir podría estar teniendo un derrame cerebral …*Pero no es cOrR%%%%ee%%%%c%%t0...

Se les pidió a los alumnos que abandonaran la sala, en lo que la enfermera intentaba estabilizar al profesor en lo que llegaba la ambulancia, pero aun así algo parecía estar terriblemente mal. Los síntomas de un derrame cerebral no incluían que el sujeto se quedara parado inmóvil, inamovible como una roca parado repitiendo sin sentido una frase al azar.

\- Eso fue horrible – dijo Lampent bastante afectada por haber visto a su profesor colapsando así por así.

\- Tranquila Lampent, seguro el profesor va estar bien, es un pokemon fuerte – trato de animarla Diamond.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado al profesor? – dudó Hunter.

\- Esperemos que vaya a estar bien – dijo Banette sin atreverse a mencionar cualquier otro tema, no quería ser insensible, el profesor Dusknori era del grupo de profesores que le agradaban.

\- Diamond – de repente dijo una dulce voz detrás del grupo de.

Todos voltearon para ver a una joven sableley hembra que temblaba en lo que se acercaba a su novio.

\- Joya ¿estás bien? – dudo Diamond abrazándola.

\- Pobrecilla, parece que esto le afecto – comentó Lampent.

\- eso fue horrible – murmuró Joya.

Hunter, Lampent y Banette decidieron darles espacio a los enamorados.

\- Parece que el tipo siniestro hace a Joya algo cobarde – dijo Banette ahora sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

\- NO me vas a decir que no te asustaste a al ver así al profesor – le reclamó Lampent.

\- Pues estoy preocupado con el profesor, pero de eso a necesitar un abrazo hay un largo camino que recorrer – respondió Banette.

\- recuerda que Banette está enfermo y ya se ha desensibilizado – recordó Hunter.

Y después de que se hubiesen llevado al profesor Dusknoir en una camilla, el profesor Gengar con apoyo del director Raichu tuvieron que continuar con lo ya establecido en la programación.

\- Chicos, a pesar de este lamentable incidente, aún tenemos que decidir al director del festival de Halloween – indicó el director Raichu en medio del pasillo.

\- Chicos, ya saben que el festival tiene un límite de tiempo y de cualquier forma hoy tiene que elegirse al director, así que es hora de que los candidatos presenten sus propuestas – dijo el profesor Gengar.

Sim embargo el silencio se hizo presente y no los, antes ansiosos, aspirantes a director del festival ese año. Ni siquiera Banette, pues después de aquello nadie parecía estar de humor para un buen susto.

\- Chicos es necesario si quieren que el festival se realice – insistió el director.

Entonces hubo rumores entre los alumnos de tipo fantasma y los voluntarios.

\- Oye Banette – de repente se le acerco Zoroark.

\- Zoroark ¿Qué se ofrece? – cuestionó Banette algo extrañado por la aproximación del tipo siniestro.

\- Lo lamento, yo no llevaba clases con el profesor Dusknoir, y sé que soy un tipo siniestro, no un fantasma, pero quería presentarme como candidato para el puesto de director del festival, lo malo es que si ahora alzo mi pata todos van a odiarme – explicó el tipo siniestro.

\- ¿y quieres qué? – a Banette no le convencía.

\- Tu eres de los favoritos para conseguir el puesto de director, por favor, eres el retorcido Banette Deviltoy, si nos unimos con otros candidatos, esto va dejar de ser un problema – ofreció Zoroark.

\- Si alguien más acepta, yo me les uno, Cofagrigus y Trevenat eran también candidatos – dijo banette pensando en que quizá dadas las circunstancias era mejor dejar aquel asunto en una tregua, al final con su creatividad terminaría imponiéndose como el líder de aquel grupo.

\- Yo ya le dije que sí al siniestro – de repente dijo Trevenat acercándose – Cofagrigus no esta tan de acuerdo.

\- supongo que seremos los tres – dijo Banette.

\- Había en la lista otros dos candidatos – dijo entonces Zoroark.

\- La aburrida de Mismagius y el imbécil de Spiritomb – agregó Banette.

\- Es el intento anual de Spiritomb por ser popular – aclaró Trevenat – no creo que contemos con él.

\- ¿Le decimos a Mismagius? – dudó Zoroark algo inocente, se hablaba con varios tipos fantasma, pero no tenía idea de cómo era Mismagius.

Banetté rio por lo bajo.

\- ¿de nuevo riéndote? – de repente reclamo la poco amigable voz de Mismagius, que a pesar de seguir impactada por lo del profesor caído, seguía molesta por aquel ultimo chiste, sin mencionar que no iba a permitir que un montón de idiotas la dieran por menos.

\- Yo me uniré a ustedes – dijo Mismagius bastante seria.

Trevenant no supo que decir, y Zoroark prefirió no decir nada.

Msmagius entonces se abrió pasó entre la indecidsa multitud.

\- profesor Gengar, yo, Zoroark, Trevenant y Banette hemos decidido que dejaremos la competencia de lado y nos ofrecemos para dirigir el festival juntos en un comité – anunció Mismagius con toda solemnidad.

Banette gruñía, Mismagius le había devuelto el golpe. Ahora no tendría más opción que aceptar aquello, pues de otro modo sabía que no lograría poner sus garras sobre la dirección del festival.

….- (())- ….

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En eso, escucharon un crujido, seguido de un ruido metálico bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Diamond ante el ruido.

El director parecía intranquilo, al igual que el Profesor Gengar. Entonces de la nada ….. ***Spoilers, M$ &%+ F#&$, ¿qué sucedé?... Censura… No importa* **… Fragmentos del techo comenzaron a caer sobre los alumnos. Se oyeron gritos, todos corrieron en todas direcciones, hasta que la luz termino siendo opacada. Les costó mucho a todos comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el sótano de la escuela había colapsado sobre el cuarto piso…. **\+ Esta historia no tendrá un feliz final+…**

 **NOTA: si lo desean, al final del especial, puedo hacer una breve explicación para los que no entendieron. Y ahora las noticias que son más o menos importantes. En fin, Feliz Halloween, día de los muertos y todos los santos (aunque sea tarde) y ahora noticias.**

 **1.- He estado algo falta de actividad, y lejos del fandom de pokemon por razones personales, cualquiera que me conozca sabe que no me gusta el famoso AmourShiping y bueno, por una manipuladora escenita que sé que todo el mundo ha visto, he preferido atenerme a tener actividad en fanfic.**

 **2.- La salida de los juegos de sol y luna están afectando mis fics, porque hay pokemon nuevos que quisiera agregar a mis historias, pero faltan detalles porque aun los juegos no han salido así que, por eso, no he podido avanzar en otros proyectos.**

 **3.- Quiero volver a abrir el canon de POKESECUNDARIA (solo** **temporalmente** **y solo para lo siguiente), para dar paso a los iniciales de Alola, y estaba esperando a que revelaran las evoluciones intermedias y finales, y al verlas bueno…. Pokemon Company no la ha puesto fácil. La evolución final de Litten parece un Digimon, y que Popplio se vuelva sirena arruinó mis planes; y aun peor que Rowlet (el que yo elegiré en los juegos) se volviera emo o Justin (ya saben por el fleco) y luego Asassins creed. Pero ya me las ingeniare para que funcione, esa es la próxima actualización de esta historia que puedo prometer.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y no duden en poner sus dudas, si no causan spoilers, las responderé, porque posiblemente este especial sea lo más vanguardista que jamás escribiré.**


End file.
